Steal MY Heart
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A young thief gets caught burglarizing the Undertakers house. Will she end up stealing his heart as well?*STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Steal My Heart

Characters: Katlyn O'Shannon-Thief and burglar. Been on her own since she was 10. Raised by other street thieves. Trained since an early age to pick pockets and steal for a living. 

Thomas Hamlin- Man who picked her up off the streets and taught her to steal as a way to survive, runs a large group of children thieves and makes money off of them. Cruel and mean man.

Mark Callaway- Wrestler who comes home for a vacation and finds Katlyn trying to steal everything he owns.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Undertaker or Mark Callaway. I don't make any money off these stories so don't sue. I have nothing but my kids, care bears, and Undertaker figures and I aint giving up any of them. This story is the result of My Taker Muse keeping me up all hours of the night when I should be sleeping. He doesn't seem to understand I have a job, but then he has these powers of persuasion that are really out of this world. 

Katlyn moved through the dark house holding the small flashlight between her teeth. 

She had already hit the kitchen and filled a sack and left it in the doorway downstairs. She now started in what looked like the main bedroom. It was huge from the looks of it. She checked all the drawers and came up with a few gold chains. 

There had to be more. 

This house had security gates and the whole nine yards. It was practically a mansion.  She moved one of the pictures on the wall. Bingo a wall safe. Combination too, this shouldn't take long. 

She put her head against the safe and listened closely for the clicks as she slowly turned the dial. Katlyn grinned less than two minutes. 

"Damn I'm good." Katlyn said to herself. She pulled opened the safe and pulled everything out and pulled it to the floor and sat down to go through it. 

Cash and lots of it, jewelry. Oh yeah she hit the jackpot. 

Tom would be thrilled. That was good she sure didn't want him pissed. 

Thomas Hamlin had found her on the streets of Houston after her mother had been killed. She had been wondering around eating out of garbage cans to survive. 

Tom at first had seemed like a nice man he fed her and gave her a place to stay. 

But after a couple of days he made it clear she was going to have to earn her keep. He put one of the older boys in charge of her. He taught her everything that he knew about stealing.

 She started out as a simple pickpocket and she was good at it. Tom said it was her angelic looks. She had long Auburn hair and big innocent looking brown eyes. She was small looking girl, looking even younger than her years even now.

Tom lived well of the money the kids stole for him. He lived in a nice neighborhood. His kids as he called them lived in a run down dilapidated house in the middle of the worse part of town. As long as they brought in money he provided them with food and a place to stay. He gave them a little money to buy second hand clothes but that was it. Since most of these kids would have ended up selling there bodies or worse dead they stayed.

A place to stay and food was better than the alternative.

Katlyn remembered her first lesson well on what happened when you didn't bring money home. 

She had only been there a couple of weeks. When Tom called her name to bring what she had stole that day she came empty handed. 

Tom had calmly got up and took her to the next room and gave her the worst whipping of her life. He had used his belt and he had beaten her for a good 20 minutes straight. Katlyn had thought she would pass out from the pain. Tom had finally thrown the belt down and told her she wouldn't eat till she went out and brought some money home. 

She had laid there crying at the harsh lesson she had gotten at the tender age of ten. From then on she would do anything she had to. She didn't want any more beatings though she had gotten plenty over the years.

Katlyn sighed. She was 18 now. She had to find a way out and a way to get away from Tom. She just hadn't figured it out yet.

Katlyn threw the stuff in a bag and went to check out more of the bedrooms.

Mark walked in his front door and flipped on his light. He stumbled over something in the door way. He looked down and seen the bag and was instantly alert. He opened it and seen his good silver and other items stuffed in the bag.

"Oh some asshole trying to rob me huh?" Mark growled. 

He flipped the light off as he heard a sound from upstairs. He would get the little punk that was trying to steal from him. Mark wasn't in the best mood anyway considering his divorce was finalized yesterday. He was in the mood to hurt someone. He started up the stirs quietly. He would make this person regret picking his house to burglarize. 


	2. chapter 2

Katlyn wasn't finding much in this bedroom must be a guest bedroom. Katlyn sighed. It must be nice to live like this in a nice house and have your own bedroom. The place they lived at the moment had no electricity and had rats. They all slept in the same room on the floor there was no bed. Katlyn thought she heard something. She turned around but didn't see anything.

It was time to get out of here. She had lingered to long. Katlyn headed out the bedroom door. That's when she saw the shape of some one huge in the hallway and he seen her too.  Mark flipped on the light and the hallway was flooded with light momentarily blinding Katlyn.  

Mark couldn't tell a thing about the person they were small and was covered in black from head to toe. They were wearing a black ski mask.

Katlyn knew the only way out was past him. She had to go for it. She dropped the bag and charged at him and ducked to go past him at the last minute. She hadn't counted on this giant lifting his boot and delivering a hard kick in her side. Katlyn went down and fast gasping in pain. All thoughts of escape were put out of her mind as the pain took over. She figured her ribs were broke or bruised either way it hurt like hell. She ran her fingers firmly over her ribs gasping in pain, but she didn't feel any breaks.

Mark watched as he checked for broken ribs, obviously this punk had run-ins before.

Katlyn had plenty experience with broken ribs as Tom had broke them twice before beating her.

Mark jerked her up and dragged her in his room and flipped on the light.

Katlyn gasped in pain and tried to struggle out of this mans grip but it was useless. He hadn't called the police yet and he looked mad as hell. He was probably going to beat the hell out of her. That wasn't nothing new, she wasn't that worried, maybe if he didn't call the police she could get away. Mark threw the burglar against the wall intent on beating the hell out of him.

Katlyn gasped again. If her ribs weren't broke they would be soon.

Mark pulled the Katlyn up and was ready to punch her again. He decided to pull the mask off he was curious to see the punk. He grabbed the ski mask and ripped it off and it was his turn to gasp in shock. The punk was a girl. Long auburn hair cascaded down her back. Big brown eyes. Freckles sprinkled liberally all over her beautiful face. Mark held on to her but his shock was obvious.

She was just a baby, she looked young really young. Then Mark realized he had just kicked this child hard in the ribs and threw her against a wall. She was just a child and he had been about to beat the living shit out of her. He pulled her to a chair and pushed her in it.

"Don't move." He growled. 

Katlyn realized he wasn't going to hit her no more. But she couldn't figure out why. She had seen the rage leave his eyes. She took a moment to study him. He was big about 7"0 tall and god was he built. He had short Auburn hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt and his arms were covered with tats. He had piercing green eyes which seemed to stare a hole in her.

"How old are ya?" Mark snapped.

Katlyn refused to say anything. She wasn't about to give him information.

"Hmmm I see cats got your tongue." Mark said.

Mark got on the phone and called the police. Katlyn's heart sank. She had a record a mile long. She was 18 now they would send her to real jail. Thomas wouldn't bother to have one of the boys bail her out. She had become a liability now that she was 18, to much trouble. Tom cut most of the older kids loose once they turned of age. Young ones were easier to deal with. They had to move around a lot too and all the kids took the slaps on the wrists they got and never mentioned Tom. He couldn't be implicated in anything. She realized she was screwed and would probably do a couple of year's jail time.

Mark got off the phone and looked at her. She looked so alone and desolate. He almost felt sorry for her.

Mark walked over to her.

"Let me check yer ribs." Mark said bending down beside her.

Katlyn pulled as far back in the chair as she could. She was scared of this man. He was so big.

"Come on now, let me check to make sure they aint broke." Mark said.

Mark gently lifted the edge of her shirt and Katlyn froze scared to death. Mark could practically smell her fear.

"I'm not going ta hurt ya." Mark said looking in those big brown eyes of hers.

Mark looked at her side and ribs, there was a huge bruise forming where he had kicked her. He ran his hands over it checking for breaks.

Katlyn winced but didn't cry out.

Mark knew it was painful from personal experience. He was surprised when she didn't scream or cry out.

"It's not broken but they need to be taped." Mark said.

Why was he being nice, hell she had been robbing him Katlyn wondered.

Mark pulled her up and led her to the bathroom where he had a bandage. He lifted her shirt and wrapped it tight enough to get rid of some of the pain.

"I'm sorry I hurt ya kid. I didn't know ya were a little girl." Mark said.

For the first time Katlyn spoke.

"Why should that make a difference?" Katlyn asked clearly puzzled.

Mark frowned.

"I don't go around beating on children." Mark said.

Katlyn just stared at him. She had no experience with 'normal' people. She really couldn't understand why he felt bad. She just shrugged and looked away.

The doorbell rang. 

Katlyn froze with fear. She knew it was the police.

Mark stood up and grabbed her arm. It wasn't rough but he kept a firm grip on her.

Katlyn followed him she knew she didn't have no choice. Maybe she could still escape she knew she had to try she didn't want to go to jail.


	3. chapter 3

Mark answered the door still holding on to the kid. He knew she would bolt if she had the chance. Two cops stood there.

"Come in." Mark said.

The tallest cop looked at Katlyn and grinned.

"Well well well, Katlyn, fancy meeting you here." The cop said.

The other cop introduced himself and his partner.

"I'm detective Wallace and this is detective Jackson." He said. 

Mark led them into the den where they all took a seat and Mark sat down and pulled Katlyn to sit beside him.

"So I take it you know her?" Mark asked detective Jackson.

"Oh yeah she's got a rap sheet a mile long, been arresting her on and off since she was 10. She's a street thief her and a bunch of other kids make living doing this." Jackson said.

Mark frowned this kid had been at this since she was just a little thing.

"Well sweet thing, you just turned 18 so it's a different story now. You're going to do some jail time." Jackson said.

Katlyn didn't reply and kept her head down.

"Now would be a good time to start talking to us about Tom. We never were able to get anything on him. You give us him; we can work out a deal with you." Jackson said.

There was no way Katlyn was going to rat on Tom. If he got a hold of her he would kill her. She wasn't stupid.

Mark was confused to what was going on.

Jackson stood up.

"Mr. Callaway let's go talk in the other room." Jackson said.

"Watch her like a hawk." Jackson said to his partner.

"Listen Mr. Callaway. This bastard picks up these homeless kids with no one and teaches them to steal for him. He feeds them, rents them some broken down house to live in where there packed in like rats. We want him bad but none of the kid will talk." Jackson said.

"Why don't social services gather these kids up and put them in homes?" Mark asked.

"They move from place to place. You do put them in a home and there so destructive, they don't stay there for long. There violent, it's the only thing they know. They run away as soon as you put them somewhere. You would be surprised how many of these child gangs exist on the street. Thomas Hamlin runs the biggest operation though. But he's clean we can't get anything on him. He lives in a mansion while these kids live like animals. We want him bad. But we can't touch him." Jackson said. 

"What's her story?" Mark asked.

"Katlyn O'Shannon, age 18. Her mother was murdered in front of her when she was 10. She roamed the streets for a while till Tom spotted her. He took her in the family so to speak and turned her into a thief. Don't let her innocent looks fool you. She's like a wild animal." Jackson said.

Mark frowned. It wasn't her fault the system had failed her. She had been used by some greedy bastard. It's all she knew. They heard thump from the living room. They both ran in and found detective Wallace laying in the floor clutching his nuts.

"That little bitch kicked me in the nuts and took off." He gasped.

Jackson sighed.

"She'll turn up again. She always does." Jackson said.

"Yea well when she does she's going to pay." Wallace said.

Jackson helped him up and he turned to Mark. "Thanks for your help." Jackson said and left.

Mark made a split decision; she couldn't have got far with those hurt ribs. He took off out the door and grabbed his Harley out of the garage. He was going to try and track her down. He was angry that she had got away but the kid also touched something in him. If she could get off the streets may be she could do something with her life.

Mark drove down the back road that ran behind his property figuring she would take the main road He seen her limping along and stopped the bike so he could watch her with out alerting her. He saw her get in a car. So she had someone waiting on her. He waited till the car started and followed. He kept his head light off so he wouldn't be detected. He was determined he was going to catch her. Maybe if she had to pay for the consequences of her crime, she would straighten her act up.

Joey looked at Katlyn she looked terrible.

"What happened?" He asked seeing she was empty handed.

"I got caught and the guy roughed me up and called the police, but I got away." She said laying her head back.

"Tom is not going to be happy." Joey said looking worried.

"Don't worry Joey, he can't blame you, it was my fault." Katlyn said.

"I hope he don't hurt you." Joey said.

"I'll be fine." Katlyn said. She tried to smile her reassurance at Joey. Joey was a kind hearted soul.  He had come a few months after her. He was three years younger than her and she had taken him under her wing so to speak.

Katlyn wished she could get them all away from Tom, but they had no where to go. 

She sighed and stared out the window. She knew it was going to be bad when she got home.


	4. chapter 4

Mark followed far enough behind where they didn't catch on they were being followed. They finally pulled into a dilapidated looking house in a bad neighborhood. Mark parked on the street and watched as Katlyn climbed out of the car and a young man got out on the other side and they went in the house. 

Katlyn took a deep breath and walked in. The front room was filled with kids of all ages ranging from 6 to 18. There were 20 of them living here now.

"Tom is in the kitchen." Jessie whispered.

Katlyn looked at Jessie and tried to smile reassuringly. Jessie was the newest and she was only 6. Jessie was scared to death of Tom and with good reason. She had reddish hair and green eyes and two front teeth had just fallen out. She was an adorable child but she already had that look in eyes like she had the weight of the world on her.

Mark had snuck into the yard and looked through the window. They had candled lit in there, so they must had no electricity. He gasped at what he saw. The room was packed with kids of all ages, most of them young. He saw Katlyn bend and hug a young girl and pat her back as if to reassure her. The little girl looked scared to death. Mark saw Katlyn say something to the young boy who had been driving and she headed through a door. Mark crept around to the back of the house.

Katlyn told Joey to wait in the front room with the kids and she headed to the kitchen.

She walked in and seen Tom sitting at the old table with a candle lit on it.

He was 6"0 and had black short hair and brown eyes. He was an intimidating man and his eyes held a dead look. He looked up at Katlyn.

"What kept you Katlyn?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I got caught and the man roughed me up some and called the police. I got away though." Katlyn said.

Tom shook his head.

"Katlyn you're becoming sloppy. You stayed in the house too long didn't you?" Tom asked.

Katlyn didn't say anything she had learned it was better to say nothing than to incur his wrath.

"I suppose you came away with nothing?" Tom said. 

"I had to get out of there fast." Katlyn said.

Tom jumped up and punched her in the face.

When she fell he started kicking her.

"You stupid little bitch!" Tom yelled as he picked her up and started hitting her with his fists. 

Katlyn didn't fight back she knew there was no point.

Mark had walked back to the road and called the police again. These kids needed help and he was going to make sure they got it. He was sure the man Tom they had talked about was in the house. 

Mark heard the high pitched scream of a child. To hell with waiting for the police. He ran up to the front door and busted it in. He was aware of all the children looking at him. The screaming was coming from the kitchen. He ran in there and stopped short. 

Katlyn was curled up in a ball on the floor while a man was kicking her. The screaming though was coming from the little girl he had seen earlier. She was screaming at the man to stop. He suddenly turned and slapped the little girl hard. Mark had enough. He grabbed the man and busted him as hard as he could in the face. The man fell and screamed as blood gushed from his nose.

Mark picked up the little girl and took her in the living room.

"Keep her in here." He said handing her to an older girl.

He went back in the kitchen and picked the bastard up and punched him hard in the gut.

Once again Tom screamed.

"Don't feel good does it?" Mark growled.

He grabbed Tom around the neck and slammed him to the floor. He then drew back his boot and kicked him in the stomach. Mark looked down. He wasn't moving he must have passed out.

Mark walked over to Katlyn. He bent down and turned her over. He couldn't believe how bad she was beat. Her lip was split and bleeding and her eye was already turning black.

Katlyn trembled from Mark's touch and tried to pull away.

"Darlin I aint going to hurt ya, I promise." Mark said in a gentle voice.

Mark helped her set up and pulled his bandanna out of his pocket to wipe some of the blood off her lip. Katlyn flinched but didn't move.

"I'm sorry Darlin, I should have broken in here sooner and I could have stopped this." Mark said.

"Is Jessie alright?" Katlyn asked.

"Yea she's fine, don't ya worry none." Mark said.

Mark gently brushed the hair back from her face. Katlyn didn't know what to think of his gentle touch. Nobody had ever showed her any kindness especially not a grown up.

"I called the police. They'll put that bastard away and we'll get those kids someplace safe to stay." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at him with such sad eyes.

"They put all the older one in group homes or detention centers; you really think they'll be better off?" Katlyn said.   
"Darlin, I promise ya. I'll make sure all the children go to homes if I have to find them homes my self." Mark said.

Katlyn wanted to believe him but she had learned to trust no one but herself.

The cops had arrived and the place was a mad house. Katlyn had talked to the kids and convinced them to tell everything about Tom. He was carted off in handcuff and Detective Jackson told them they would all have to testify when his trial came up. When the ambulance arrived, Mark led Katlyn out to be checked out. He left her there for a few moments and went to talk to the detectives.

"So what are you going to do with these kids tonight?" Mark asked.

"Well they will have to stay at the detention center till we can get homes lined up." Wallace said.

"No!" Mark boomed at them.

"What?" Jackson said.

"These kids have been through enough. Get on the phone to social services and get them in places tonight. I would hate to call the local paper and tell them how you locked up a bunch of abused and neglected kids in a detention center for no reason." Mark threatened. 

Jackson looked at Wallace. The commissioner would have his job if he let bad PR like that come down on the Police Department. Jackson got out his phone and started making calls.

"Thank you." Mark said and headed back to check on Katlyn. 


	5. chapter 5

Katlyn sat in the ambulance as the medics checked her over. Mark came back over and climbed in and sat beside her.

"Miss you're really banged up, but theirs no broken bones or eternal injuries. I'm going to prescribe you some pain medicine. Take it easy for about a week if you have any problems see a doctor." The medic said.

Katlyn thanked him and stepped out of the ambulance. Mark followed her.

Wallace and Jackson came up to her.

"Well since your not going to the hospital looks like you'll be going to jail." Wallace said pulling out his handcuffs.

"You got to be kidding me after everything she's been through?" Mark asked angrily. 

"Mr. Callaway. She broke the law. Remember you're the one that called the police." Jackson said.

Mark grinned suddenly.

"Ya know I think I overreacted. I'm not pressing charges." Mark said.

"Mr. Callaway. You're making a big mistake. You're going to regret this; this girl is nothing but trouble. Don't blame us when you wake up to find she has stolen everything you have. Stealing is all she knows, she's been raised like a wild animal, that's basically what she is." Jackson said.

"My mistake to make not yours. You two don't have an ounce of human compassion in yer heart do ya?" Mark asked.

"Well be watching you Katlyn." Jackson said and the two turned and walked off.

Katlyn walked over to Jessie who was crying. She bent down and hugged her.

"You'll find a good home I promise. Cute as you are you'll have families fighting to take you in." Katlyn said.

"I want to stay with you." Jessie cried clinging to her.

"You can't Jessie. I don't even have no where to go. I can't take care of you proper. You need a home and a mommy and daddy. I promise when they get you in a place. I'll come see you." Katlyn said.

Jessie held on to her for a minute longer.

"You promise?" Jessie asked.

"Yea I promise." Katlyn said.

Mark watched her, this girl had a heart in spite of what those two idiot detectives said.

Katlyn watched as Jessie was put in a car and left. Mark watched her make rounds saying buy to all the kids.

"Katlyn, what's going to happen to me?" Joey said coming up to her.

Katlyn looked at him. Her and Joey had been together almost from the start. He was like her little brother.

"Your only 15 Joey, you'll find a home." Katlyn said.

"Yea right, like anybody would want me." Joey said.

Katlyn hugged him tight.

"You just got to show them the sweet Joey I know and love. Little brother you'll be fine." Katlyn said.

Joey hugged her tight and let her go.

"I'll find you and come see you." Katlyn promised.

Katlyn watched him go, wanting to cry, but she couldn't not in front of all these people.

Mark walked over to her.

"I'll call and check on all of them, make sure they get in descent homes." Mark said.

Katlyn turned to face him. She was having a hard time figuring him out. She had tried to rob him, yet he kept being nice to her.

"Thanks for not pressing charges, and well for everything." Katlyn said.

"Yer welcome honey." Mark said.

He looked at her his heart going out to her. She was covered with bruises and scrapes. Poor little thing had never had a break.

Katlyn turned to leave. She didn't know where she would go, but she was free of Tom now.

"Young lady where do ya think your going?" Mark asked catching up to her.

Katlyn stopped and looked up at him.

"I don't know." Katlyn said.

"You're coming home with me." Mark said.

"No, I can't."   Katlyn said.

"You don't have no choice, I'm not turning ya out on the streets with no where ta go." Mark said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't. I mean I tried to steal from you, I don't deserve your kindness." Katlyn said in a low voice.

"Katy, You're coming with me, no arguments." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at him confused.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked.

"It suites ya, you look like a Katy." Mark said grinning.

Katlyn didn't smile but he seen the twinkle in her eye. Seems she liked the nick name to.

"Think you're up to riding on the back of my bike?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked at the Harley. 

She nodded and followed Mark over to the bike. Mark got on and Katlyn climbed on behind him.

"Hold on to me Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn wrapped her arms around him. He felt warm and hard and she was enveloped by his smell. It was cologne and leather and pure male. Mark took off and Katlyn wondered what tomorrow would bring for her. Right now she was too tired to think about it. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Mark's back. She would worry about it tomorrow.


	6. chapter 6

Katlyn had just got out of the shower. She slipped on the shirt Mark had given her to wear. It was miles to big. It came past her knees. She slipped on the boxers which were huge. She gathered the waist and knotted them so they would stay up. Mark had put her in a guest bedroom. It was the nicest room she had ever seen. It was done in sky blue. It had a TV and VCR. The bed was huge with a floral blue comforter. There was also a balcony. Katlyn walked around the room just running her fingers over everything. She couldn't believe she would be sleeping in this room.

Katlyn sighed. She couldn't stay here indefinitely. She had to make plans. She could always get a job, but hell she hadn't been to school in years. She would have to go back to stealing that's the only thing she really knew how to do. This time she would be able to keep all the profits her self though. She would have to think on this more. She opened the door and headed downstairs to look for Mark.

Katlyn found him in the kitchen.

"Set down and eat and then you can take your pain medicine and go to bed." Mark said.

Katlyn set down and Mark handed her a soda.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Yer welcome." Mark said looking at her. He noted the many bruises on her. Some of them had turned yellow which told him she had received more beatings from that jerk than the one she had tonight.

Mark sat a plate with a sandwich in front of her.

Katlyn took the plate and went and sat on the floor with her back against the wall and began to eat.

Mark looked at her confused.

"Katy what are ya sitting on the floor for, come set at the table with me." Mark said.

Katlyn stared at him.

"I'm allowed to do that?" Katlyn asked.

Mark frowned. What kind of animal had that bastard been to these kids? All these kids had a long road ahead of them trying to adjust to a normal life.

"Katy come set at the table." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and sat down across from Mark.

Katlyn kept her head down eating and didn't look at Mark.

They weren't even allowed to sit at all if Tom was in the room, much less sit at a table and eat with him. They all ate sitting on the floor. Katlyn was nervous as hell sitting across from Mark.

Mark got up and handed her the pain medicine.

"I don't need it." Katlyn said.

"No reason to be in pain. Take it. I'll tape your ribs when you're through eating." Mark said.

Katlyn didn't say anything. She didn't think it was an good idea to argue with this big man.

Mark watched her finish her sandwich.

"Do you want another?" Mark asked.

"Can I?" Katlyn asked surprised.

"Honey sure ya can." Mark said and got up and fixed her another sandwich. 

He wondered how long it had been since she ate. She acted like she was starving. She looked underweight.

Mark handed her the sandwich.

"Thanks you." Katlyn said.

"Your welcome." Mark said.

He watched as she practically inhaled it.

"Do you think they will give the kids dinner wherever there at?" Katlyn asked.

"Sure they will, don't worry none, they'll make sure they get fed." Mark said.

Katlyn nodded.

"Are ya still hungry?" Mark asked.

Katlyn shook her head no.

Mark handed her a pain pill and she took it.

"Go on up to your room, I'll be up in a few minutes and bandage your ribs up for ya." Mark said.

Mark watched her get up and leave. This girl had a lot of problems. He couldn't get her to say two words. He had to go back to work in 3 weeks. What the hell was he going to do with her then? She needed to be in therapy. Maybe he could bring up that subject tomorrow. He was sure she wasn't going to go for it. In the mean time, He was going to have to find her someone to stay with after he was gone. He didn't think she should be staying by her self right now. He sighed. Maybe he took on to much when he offered to let her stay with him, but he felt a great deal of compassion for her. There was no way he was just turning her out on the steet.


	7. chapter 7

Mark knocked on Katyln's door before he opened it and peeked in. He didn't see her anywhere and for a moment thought she had run off. But he seen the balcony door open and walked out to find her sitting in a chair.

"It's a little chilly out here." Mark said.

Katlyn hadn't noticed. She didn't let things like cold and heat bother her. They never had heat in the winter or air conditioner in the summer so she was used to the elements.

"Come on in and let me tape those ribs." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and followed him. Mark had her set up in a chair.

"Raise yer shirt some honey." Mark said.

Katlyn turned her head away from him but did as she was told. Katlyn was very aware of his hands on her skin. His touch was light and gentle for some one who was so big and looked so tough. He tightened the bandage to a comfortable tightness and fastened it. His fingers brushed her stomach and before Katlyn could stop a giggle escaped her.

Mark looked up at her and grinned.

"Sorry, it tickled." Katlyn said looking down.

Mark lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Well I'll tickle ya more often if it will put that pretty smile back on yer face." Mark said.

Katlyn looked away confused. Adults hurt you, that's the only thing she knew. She was confused by this mans gentleness and kindness. She was sure sooner or later he would get mad and hit her.

Mark sighed and moved away from her. She wasn't going to start trusting him over night.

"Get some sleep Katy. We got some talking to do tomorrow about yer future and we got to get some shopping done for ya." Mark said.

"Goodnight." Mark said from the door way.

"Goodnight." Katlyn said.

Katlyn stood and went to the bed. It had been so many years since she slept in a bed she could barely remember what it was like. She pulled the covers back and climbed in and lay there. It was to quite in here. She was used to sleeping piled beside 20 other kids. The whispering and talking that went on until finally they all fell asleep. She missed them. They were the only family she had. She always put the little ones next to her and told them stories in the dark. It was too lonely and quite without them. She couldn't get comfortable in the bed. Finally she climbed out and dragged the pillow and comforter to the floor. She lay down and pulled the blanket over her. This was better. More like home. She closed her eyes and pretended the kids were lying next to her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Most of them she would probably never see again. Katlyn sniffed and wiped her eyes. No sense in crying, it wouldn't change anything. After a long time she finally drifted off to sleep. 

Mark climbed up the stairs to go to bed. He was dead tired from the flight and everything that had gone on tonight. He went to check on Katlyn wanting to be sure she was al right.  

He was surprised to find her sleeping on the floor. He frowned. Why was she sleeping on the floor. He was going to put her back in the bed but decided he didn't want to wake her. She must be exhausted. For some reason she seemed comfortable on the floor. He shook his head. Poor kid, He promised him self he would do what ever he had to help her. 

Katlyn woke up disoriented wondering where she was at. Then it all came back to her. She sat up and looked at the time. It was 6:00am. She had only slept for a few hours.  She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and made up the bed. She didn't have any clothes but the ones she had worn to rob Mark's house. She put on the black jeans and left Mark's t-shirt on. It smelled like him and she liked it so she kept it on. She stood there not knowing what to do. She was hungry, but she didn't know if she should leave the room. She was pretty sure Mark didn't want her roaming around in his house after she tried to rob it. She went and sat on the balcony watching the sunrise. She felt out of place here, as bad as it was with Tom, she missed it. She knew what to expect there, she missed the other kids. She sat there a while thinking about Joey and Jessie hoping they were okay. Her hunger finally overruled her. Mark would probably sleep a long time. She would run down and grab some food and come back up here. She got up and slipped out the door shutting it softly, hoping she didn't wake Mark.


	8. chapter 8

Katlyn opened the refrigerator and grabbed some lunchmeat and some cheese. She didn't know where he kept the bread and didn't want to take the time to look. She put a couple of slices of the meat and cheese on a paper towel and grabbed a soda. 

"Morning Katy."

Katlyn jumped and dropped the food and back up.

Mark saw the look of total fear on her face.

"I'mmm ssorry." Katlyn stuttered.

Mark frowned. She acted like she was scared to death.

Mark went to help her pick up the food she dropped. Katlyn jumped back away from him.

Mark stopped.

"Katy I'm not going to hurt ya child." Mark said.

Mark bent and picked the food up she had dropped.

"How about we fix a real breakfast?" Mark asked.

Katlyn just stood there afraid to move.

Mark decided the best thing to do was to start fixing breakfast and let her chill out without forcing her into talking yet. Mark grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the fridge. He got out some frying pans.

Katlyn just watched him. He wasn't mad or didn't seem to be. She relaxed a little.

"Want to help me make pancakes?" Mark asked.

"I don't know how, I mean we never had electricity so we didn't cook, we just ate canned food or sandwiches." Katlyn said. 

"I'll show ya how, come here." Mark said.

Katlyn walked over to stand beside him. Mark patiently explained what the ingredients were and what order to put them in the bowl. Mark watched as she carefully followed his directions. He started the bacon and eggs while she mixed the batter. Mark heated the oil for the pancakes and told her how much to drop in the pan.

Katlyn stood and watched the pancake and flipped it when Mark told her to. Katlyn took the pancake out and laid it on a plate and started another one.

"You're a natural cook sweetheart." Mark said smiling down at her.

Katlyn looked up at him and blessed him with the most beautiful smile.

"Lord you're a pretty thing when ya smile." Mark said.

Katlyn looked down and blushed.

They got breakfast done and sat down to eat.

"Katy, want to tell me why ya was so scared this morning?" Mark asked as they were eating.

"I just…I didn't think you would want me wondering around your house, since I tried to rob you…and I didn't know if I should get any food without asking you." Katlyn said quietly.

Katy look at me." Mark said.

Katlyn lifted her head and looked at him.

"You can eat anytime yer hungry, ya don't have to ask. And if I didn't trust ya in my home you wouldn't be here." Mark said firmly.

"But them cops told you I was bad news, I'm a thief." Katlyn said.

"I trust my own instincts and my instincts tell me yer a good person." Mark said looking in her big brown eyes.

"I don't want ya to be scared of me Katy, okay?" Mark said.

Katlyn nodded.

"Now I think the first thing ya need to do is concentrate on getting your GED, after shopping today. I'll take ya buy the school to take a placement test to see where yer at.  You can take the classes ya need over the computer. Then when you complete that, ya can take a career placement test to see what kind of things you have an interest in. But first I think some shopping is in order. You need clothes." Mark said.

"How am I going to pay you back?" Katlyn asked.

"Don't worry about that. You get through school and work toward a career and that will be payment enough." Mark said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Katlyn asked.

"Cause I like ya." Mark said smiling.

Katlyn just shook her head, she didn't understand this man.

"Come on let's clean up this mess we got a lot ta to today." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and started gathering up the dirty dishes.

"By the way Darlin, ya make really good pancakes." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled at him.

"Thanks." Katlyn said.

Mark just smiled and started to load the dishes in the dishwasher.

They spent the better part of the morning at the mall. Mark had to force her to pick clothes out. She kept telling him she didn't need much.

"Katy quit arguing, ya need clothes, if ya don't pick some out I'm going to do it for ya and god knows how I'd have ya dressed." Mark said grinning.

Katlyn just shook her head and picked out some jeans and t-shirts and added some underwear, socks and bras to the growing pile of clothes. Mark said nothing but picked out some dresses and skirts himself and threw them in the cart.

Katlyn looked up at him.

Mark grinned.

"I'd like ta see ya dressed like a girl sometimes." He said.

Katlyn blushed and looked down.

Mark threw his arm around her and gave her a quick hug.

"You're cute as a button." Mark said laughing.

Katlyn stiffened when he first touched her, but then she slowly relaxed. Mark had only been gentle with her, besides when he had kicked her and she knew that was an accident.

"How are ya ribs feeling?" Mark asked.

"They don't hurt to bad." Katlyn said.

"Good, hopefully in a few days you'll be feeling as good as new." Mark said.

Mark knew it was going to take more than a few days for her to get over the beating she took last night. She still wore the dark bruises from it.

Mark took her hand gently in his.

"Come on. Let's pay for this and get to school so you can take a placement test." Mark said.

Katlyn followed him willingly. Mark made her almost eager to began her new life.


	9. chapter 9

Katlyn had done well on her placement test. The placement counselor told her she would only have to take 2 months worth of computer classes before she could take her GED test. Mark told her he had a computer in the den she could use. Mark stopped in front of a house and stopped the truck.

Katlyn looked at him.

"Katy I called and all the kids have been placed in homes, not all of them are permanent yet, but there working on it." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled.

"Thank you Mark." She said.

"Well I think there's some one here ya might want to see." Mark said.

He got out of the truck and came around and opened the door.

Katlyn got out and looked at him questionably. 

Mark grabbed her hand.

"Come on Katy." Mark said pulling her behind him.

They got up to the front steps and Mark rang the bell.

A pretty lady answered the door with a smile.

"You must be Katlyn." She said.

A man walked up behind her with brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Come on in." He said. Mark and Katlyn walked in.

"Katlyn!"

Katlyn turned around and Jessie came running up to her and jumped in her arms.

"Jessie." Katlyn said and hugged her.

"Guess what, I'm going to get adopted and this is going to be my mommy and daddy." Jessie said smiling.

"See I told you." Katlyn said.

Jessie smiled.

"I like them." Jessie said.

Her and Katlyn went outside in the back yard to talk.

"So your happy here?" Katlyn said.

"Yea there really nice." Jessie said.

"Good." Katlyn said.

"What about you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm staying with Mark." Katlyn said.

"He's nice, he save me and you last night." Jessie said.

"I know. You're right he is nice." Katlyn said.

"Do you like him?" Jessie asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Katlyn asked.

"Is he going to be your boy friend?" Jessie asked.

"No, of course not, he's just a nice person trying to help me." Katlyn said blushing at the thought.

Jessie grinned.

"I think you like him." Jessie said.

"Do not." Katlyn said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

Both girls burst out laughing.

Mark smiled from the deck and he watched the girls being silly. It was good to see Katlyn wasn't always so quite and somber. Still the conversation was interesting. He had been so busy trying to help Katlyn he never really looked at her. She was young yes, but she was a beauty. Hell why would she want an old man like me he thought. The cooper's came out and joined him on the porch.

"You can see they really love each other." Jane Copper said.

"Yea, all those kids had was each other." Mark said.

"All Jessie has talked about was Katlyn and how she took care of her." Jane said.

"Anytime they want to see each other, Katlyn is welcome over here." Robert Cooper said.

"That will mean a lot to Katlyn, she really cares about Jessie." Mark said.

"Well you have our number call us anytime." Robert said.

Katlyn was busy hanging up her new clothes. She couldn't believe how much had changed since yesterday at this time. Maybe she dint have to steal anymore. She could go to school and choose a career. She was actually starting to feel hopeful about the future. Katlyn heard a light tap on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Mark walked in.

"Want to help with dinner?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Katlyn said.

Mark looked at her she had showered and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top she had got today. Lord she looked pretty with her long wavy hair still damp and curling around her shoulders and face.

"Mark." Katlyn said.

"Yea sweetheart?" Mark asked.

"Thank you for taking me to see Jessie and making sure all the kids had a place to go." Katlyn said.

Mark walked over and took her hand in his.

"Yer most welcome Katy. I'm glad I could do something to make ya happy." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled and kept her hand in Mark's as they headed for the kitchen.


	10. chapter 10

Katlyn slipped on the nightgown she had bought today. She brushed her long hair and laid the brush down. She pulled a blanket and pillow off the bed and laid down on the floor. She yawned. It had been a long day, but good. Katlyn thought about Mark, he was so sweet and kind, she wondered how long he would let her stay with him.

At dinner he had told her he was a wrestler and that he was on Vacation. He would have to leave in a few weeks. What was she going to do when he did? He hadn't said anything about that. That kind of worried her. She heard her door open and Mark came in.

He sat down beside her on the floor.

"Why ya sleeping on the floor, when ya got a comfortable bed up there?" Mark said tugging playfully on a strand of her hair.

"I just can't sleep in a bed; I'm not used to it. I always slept in the floor with the rest of the kids." Katlyn said.

"Kind of lonely by yourself huh?" Mark asked sensing her loneliness

Katlyn nodded.

Mark seemed to always understand how she felt.

Katlyn lay there looking up at Mark.

"Well Katy ya can't sleep on the floor forever may as well get used to sleeping in the bed." Mark said.

"I don't want to." Katlyn said with a stubborn glint in her eye.

Mark started laughing.

"Well well, looks like someone is stubborn, huh?" Mark said smiling.

Katlyn was glad to see she hadn't made him mad.

"I'm sorry." Katlyn said looking away from him. He had been so nice to her and she was acting like a brat.

"I'll try to sleep in the bed." Katlyn said.

Mark helped her up and she went and climbed in the bed and lay back. Mark came and set on the side of the bed. He put the blanket over her and tucked it around her. Katlyn turned on her side to face him.

Mark reached down and pushed her hair back.

"Goodnight Katy." Mark said.

"Goodnight Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark smiled it was the first time she had called him by name.

Mark got up and left. Katlyn still wasn't very comfortable in the bed, but she probably would have slept on nails if Mark asked. Katlyn had never felt like this about an adult. He was so sweet. She found herself wanting to please him. She sighed She would try her best to sleep in the bed.

Katlyn woke and looked at the time. It was 3:00Am. She turned in the bed trying to get comfortable. She sighed and got up. She slipped on her jeans and decided to go outside and take a walk in the cool night air. She pulled on a shirt and quietly made her way downstairs. She slipped out the back door and walked towards the woods in the back. It was so quite and peaceful. She walked deeper in the woods. She had been walking for about 10 minutes when all of a sudden someone grabbed her and put there hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." A voice whispered.

Katlyn struggled for a minute and then stopped when she realized she couldn't get away.

"Don't scream Katlyn, I just want to talk to you." The voice said again.

 Katlyn nodded and the man removed his hand and turned her around.

Katlyn was shocked. It was Eddie Briscoe, he was a big rival of Tom's and he had always been after her to leave Tom to come work for him. She never did cause she was to scared of Tom.

"Hello Katlyn I was glad to hear you got away from Tom." Eddie said.

"What do you want Eddie?" Katlyn asked.

"Well honey I got a job that will make us a fortune. You're the best, if any one can pull off this job you can." Eddie said.

"Well what is it?" Katlyn asked.

"The museum of Fine arts is having a diamond exhibit in two weeks, some of the largest diamonds in the world. This collection is worth 850 million dollars." Eddie said.

Katlyn gasped.

"Good lord." Katlyn said.

"Exactly, the security is going to be tough, but not unbeatable. I think you can figure out a way to get past it." Eddie said.

Katlyn said nothing. She had a chance to start clean, and didn't know if she wanted to get back in the game.

"Katlyn Your cut will be big enough to set you up any where in the world you want to go. You will never have to work or do another job as long as you live." Eddie said.

"Let me think about it." Katlyn said.

Eddie nodded. 

"I get you the plans to the museum. How do I get them past your guard dog?" Eddie asked referring to Mark.

"Met me here tomorrow night." Katlyn said.

"Same time?' Eddie asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Katlyn this is the chance of a life time." Eddie said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katlyn said and turned and headed back to the house.


	11. chapter 11

As soon as Katlyn got back to the house she found Mark up in the kitchen getting something to drink. He looked annoyed and she assumed he had found her missing and was pissed.

"Where were ya?" Mark asked.

"I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. Are you mad?" Katlyn asked.

Immediately the look in his eyes softened and he walked over and wrapped her in a loose hug. Unlike before when he touched her Katlyn didn't flinch instead she leaned into his warmth.

"Naw honey I was just worried about ya, that's all. Be careful going out at night like that." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

Mark pulled back and smiled at her.

"How about some hot chocolate and then we get ya back to bed?" Mark asked.

Katlyn nodded and set on the barstool and watched Mark make the hot chocolate. 

Mark made them both a cup and set next to her.

"Ya got something on yer mind Katy?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked up at Mark. Mark seen something was worrying her.

"Mark do you think I can actually lead a straight life, you know finish school and have a career without going back to stealing?" Katlyn asked.

"Well now that's kind of up to you. You have to want it Katy, but yes I think your smart and you can do anything ya want with your life." Mark said.

Katlyn made up her mind that minute she wasn't going to help Eddie. She wanted to go straight and lead a normal life. She smiled at Mark who leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"All right, now off to bed with ya Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn hopped off the stool and Mark got up. They washed out there cups and Mark walked with her up to her room. She went in the bathroom and changed back into her nightgown. Katlyn climbed back under the covers and snuggled in the bed. Mark grinned. She sure was a cute little thing.

"Try to get back to sleep." Mark said setting down on the side of the bed.

Katlyn stared at him. He sure was handsome. Jessie was right she liked him, but he just felt sorry for her. Someone like Mark could never like her.

Mark saw the slight frown form on her lips.

"What's wrong little girl?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Katlyn mumbled.

"Ribs hurt?" Mark asked.

"No." Katlyn said.

"Let me take a look." Mark said pushing back the covers and lifting her nightgown. 

Katlyn felt his fingers skimming lightly across her ribs. It gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mark fingers ran across her stomach as he pulled her nightgown back down. Katlyn jumped from the contact.

Mark smiled.

"Sorry Darlin, I forgot you were ticklish." Mark said.

Katlyn ducked her head and looked away shyly.

"What's wrong Darlin?" Mark asked teasing her some.

"It didn't tickle." Katlyn said suddenly turning to look at him.

"Then why did ya jump?" Mark asked.

"It made me tingle." Katlyn said innocently. 

Mark realized she was innocent, he hadn't even considered that possibility till now. Her innocent words told him that she had no experience with a man touching her.

"Tingle huh?" Mark asked.

Katlyn nodded.

"Katlyn have ya ever been with a man?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked confused and then she realized what he meant. Katlyn blushed and shook her head.

She confirmed what he had already figured.

"Well that makes you a very special girl, Katlyn; someday you'll fall in love and share that gift with the man ya love." Mark said.

Katlyn was overcome with her feelings for this gentle giant. She sat up and leaned over and hugged him shocking her and Mark both. Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet little thing." Mark murmured against her hair. Mark laid her back down and kissed her cheek.

"Get on back to sleep now." Mark said and got up and left.

Katlyn lay there thinking about the way he made her stomach do flip flops. She hoped one day to share that gift with Mark if he would have her.

Katlyn spent the morning working on her classes online. She had got done at noon and went to find Mark. He was in his gym working out. Katlyn stood and watched him lifting weights. She waited till he was done and walked over.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Katy, ya done?" Mark asked. 

"Yes."  She said.

"I'm going to hit the shower. How about we go see a movie or something, then we'll have dinner?" Mark said.

"Okay Mark." Katlyn said.

She watched him get up and head for the shower. Katlyn was mesmerized by his tattoos. He was so handsome. She shook her head. She realized she was falling for him and it wouldn't do her any good. Mark could have any woman she wanted, why would he want her?


	12. chapter 12

Katlyn sat next to Mark in the movie theater trying to pay attention to the movie, but it was hard. She was sitting so close to him there arms touched. He smelled so good.

The couple to her right, and down were making out and Katlyn wished Mark would kiss her like that.

She squirmed in her seat and tried to pay attention.

Mark looked down at her. She had been squirming around the entire time they were here and he wondered what was wrong.

"Little girl, ya got ants in yer pants? Sit still." Mark teased.

Katlyn bit her lip and looked down. Mark was pissed, great job she told herself.

"I'm sorry." Katlyn said keeping her head down.

Mark lifted her chin and seen tears clinging to her long lashes.

"Hey I was just teasing, don't cry." Mark said kicking his self mentally. She was so fragile emotionally and she took everything so seriously.

Mark pulled her against him and rubbed her back.

Katlyn was in heaven lying there in his arms. She wiped her tears away with her hand and laid her head against his chest. She watched the rest of the movie that way with Mark's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Mark looked down at her lying against him. Her hair was spread across his chest and it tickled his arms. He wanted to run his fingers through it. God she smelled good.

Okay Mark, don't set here and get a hard on, you'll scare the girl to death Mark told himself. Finally the movie was over and Mark nudged her.

"You asleep down there." He asked laughing.

"No, you're just comfortable." Katlyn said smiling up at him.

Mark caught his breath at her beauty. He forced his self to stand up. He reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

Katlyn nodded and followed him out of the theater.

Mark watched Katlyn. They had got home a little while ago from dinner. They were in the den watching TV. Mark sat on the couch and Katlyn was sitting cross legged on the floor beside him. She had some paper and she was drawing while they watched wrestling. She seemed fascinated with the whole wrestling thing and absentmindedly drew different wrestlers while she watched.

"Thos are real good sketches Katy." Mark said looking at her drawings.

"Thanks, it's just a hobby." Katlyn said.

"That could be more than a hobby you're very good." Mark said.

"Well I kind of been thinking, I like to write, I would always make up these stories for the kids, maybe I could be a writer and you know illustrate my own books." Katlyn said.

"That's a great idea Darlin, I'm sure you would be good at what ever ya do." Mark said.

"Really you don't think it's dumb?" Katlyn asked.

"No little miss, I don't think it's dumb. You're a smart person and ya can do anything ya set yer mind to." Mark said his gaze locking with hers.

Katlyn smiled.

"Thanks Mark." She said and went back to sketching.

Mark watched her as she worked. She definitely had a lot of talent.

They finished watching wrestling and Mark looked down to see Katlyn was leaning back against the couch more asleep than awake.

"Darlin get up to bed." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said and stretched.

Mark got up and offered her a hand up.

Katlyn took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Goodnight Katy." Mark said hugging her and kissing her on top of the head.

"Goodnight Mark." Katlyn said and hugged him back. Katlyn lay there for a minute enjoying his warmth. Mark held her for a minute, and then pulled back.

"Okay young lady off to bed." Mark said grinning.

He smiled as he watched her scamper up the stairs. He made up his mind right then, when he went back on the road, she was going with him. He was becoming attached to the little thing and he felt like she needed him. She was finally starting to trust him and he wasn't going to just leave her here after they had built a trust between them. Yea Mark she need you, but you need her too, he heard in his head. Mark just shook his head and headed off to bed.

Katlyn woke at three AM. She gad set the alarm and put in under her pillow. She hurriedly got dressed and slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She wanted to get to Eddie and tell him she wanted no part of his scheme, she had a new life now, one with Mark. She would never do anything to disappoint him. She hurried on her way eager to get this over with and put that part of her life behind her.  


	13. chapter 13

Katlyn found Eddie waiting in the woods the same place he had been yesterday.

"Well?" Eddie said.

"Count me out Eddie, I'm going straight." Katlyn said.

"Well girl, I'm sorry to hear that cause your going to do this job." Eddie said.

"No I'm not Eddie." Katlyn said turning to walk away.

"Ya know, that little girl Jessie looks awfully happy in her new home, it would be a shame if something happened to her." Eddie said slyly.

Katlyn turned around.

"You better stay away from her." Katlyn said angrily. 

"Well do this one job, you'll get paid, and you want have to worry about anything happening to your little friend." Eddie said smiling.

Katlyn knew she was stuck, Eddie wasn't playing, and he would hurt Jessie.

Eddie knew he had won, he came over and handed her the building plans for the museum.

"Now I'll meet you here in a week and I expect you to have a plan on how to get those diamonds and get around the security system." Eddie said and walked off.

Katlyn stood there staring at the plans, she didn't have no choice she had to do this, hopefully Mark wouldn't find out.

She turned and made her way up to the house.

Mark heard the door to Katlyn's bedroom open and close. She had been out for another late night walk. He got up and went to check on her. He opened the door and caught his breath. He should have knocked. She was changing back into her nightgown and he caught a glimpse of her in nothing but her panties. God she was beautiful. The bruises were starting to fade. She looked like an angel. 

Katlyn seen him standing there and quickly pulled the gown down over her head.

"Sorry Darlin, I should have knocked." Mark said.

"It's okay." Katlyn said climbing in the bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mark asked.

Katlyn shook her head.

"Ya got a lot of restless energy; ya need something to help ya sleep." Mark said sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Like what?" Katlyn asked.

Mark swallowed hard, he could think of lots of things to burn off her restless energy. Ok Mark, stop being a pervert he said to himself.

"Well maybe a good workout in the gym a couple of hours before ya go to bed." Mark said.

"Oh well okay, will you workout with me?" Katlyn said.

"Yeah sure." Mark said.

Mark stood up abruptly.

"I'll see ya in the morning." Mark said and left quietly shutting her door.

Katlyn laid back and sighed. She was going to have to be careful. Mark was a light sleeper it was like he heard her every move. If she wasn't careful he was going to find out what she was doing and that's the last thing she wanted.

The next few days went by quickly. Katlyn stayed busy in the morning with her classes. Her and Mark would spend the rest of the day together, just doing whatever and then they workout in the afternoons. Katlyn spent the late evening in her room, studying the plans for the museum and the security system working out a plan to get past the system. She thought she could do it. She would give Eddie a list of the equipment she would need when he came by in a few days. Katlyn felt guilty about what she was doing, Mark had been so kind, she didn't like doing this but what choice did she have. She couldn't let anything happen to Jessie.

Mark was fixing dinner in the kitchen. For the last couple of days Katlyn would spend the evening in her room. He had asked her was anything bothering her but she said no.

He didn't think anything was wrong, they had become pretty close. They spent a lot of time together. Katlyn had opened up to him; they spent a lot of time talking. He felt like they were friends and she had began to trust him. But there was something else too, he was attracted to her, there was no doubt of that. Sometimes he felt like she felt the same way, but he couldn't tell if it was just gratitude because he had helped her. He didn't want her to feel some kind of obligation to him, just because he had helped her. She was awfully young too, much too young to be sure of anything.

Katlyn walked in the kitchen and seen a worried look on Mark's face.

"What's wrong? Katlyn asked going over to put her hand on his big arm.

Mark looked down in her pretty brown eyes and smiled.

"Nothing Katy." Mark said.

"Want some help with dinner?" Katlyn asked.

"Sure, want to make a salad for us?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

She went to the fridge and got the stuff to gather for the salad and set it on the counter. Mark sat on a barstool next to her. Katlyn turned and looked at him and on impulse leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Mark smiled and raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"What in the world did I do to deserve that?" Mark asked.

"No special reason, I like you that's all." Katlyn said and went back to making the salad.

Mark watched her. Her innocence radiated from her like a halo. He wanted her all right but he wanted more than sex. He wanted it all her the whole nine yards. His own thoughts shocked him. He had just come out of a bad divorce, what the hell was he thinking.


	14. chapter 14

The day came for Katlyn to meet Eddie in the woods. Katlyn had been nervous all day and on edge. She was miserable. She didn't want to do this. She felt like she was betraying Mark. Katlyn snuck out of the house and down to the woods where Eddie was waiting.

"So is this workable, can you get in and get the diamonds out?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, here's a list off stuff I need. The exhibit starts in two days but I'm going to hit it on the 4th day. Meet me here on that night and I need transportation, I'll drive myself." Katlyn said.

"Girl we are going to be so rich." Eddie said rubbing his hands together.

Katlyn just rolled her eyes. She hated him for making her do this.

"Oh wipe that depressed look off your face. You're getting a good cut, enough to live off for the rest of your life. You'll never have to steal anything again." Eddie said.

"Whatever Eddie, I just want this to be over with." Katlyn said.

"Well just four more days and we can both be sitting pretty." Eddie said.

"You just remember Katlyn, if you want your little friend to stay healthy, stick with the program." Eddie threatened.

Eddie turned and left and Katlyn turned and headed back toward the house.  

Katlyn sat in her room going over the plans again and again. She wanted to get this right. There was no room for mistakes. She looked down at the building plans for the museum. She had made notes all over it about where the alarm systems were where the infrared alarms were. She knew she could do this. Katlyn sighed and laid it on the bed. Tonight was the night. She was nervous but also wanted this to be over so she could get on with her life. She looked at the time. It was 8:00Am. Time to get up and get going. She didn't want Mark to get suspicious. She was trying her best to act like nothing was wrong and she didn't think Mark had noticed anything. She got off the bed and slipped some jeans and a t-shirt on. She headed downstairs hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

Mark wasn't up yet so she started breakfast. Over the last few weeks she had become a half way descent cook. She started some bacon and eggs and started a pot of coffee. Mark came in a few minutes later. 

"Mornin'  Katy." Mark said kissing her cheek.

Katlyn smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said and handed him a cup of coffee.

"You're starting to spoil me cooking for me all the time." Mark said sitting down.

"I like cooking for you." Katlyn said smiling at him.

Mark watched her moved around the kitchen. She was so beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. But he couldn't, it was too soon to try to push her into a relationship.

"Katy?" Mark said when they sat down and started eating.

"Yea?" Katlyn said.

"I'm going to have to leave in three days to go back to work." Mark said.

Katlyn looked down. She knew this was coming. What was she going to do without Mark? He explained how he worked. She probably wouldn't see him again for a long time and where would she go while he was gone.

Mark reached over and lifted her chin. He saw the turmoil in her eyes. She looked close to tears.

"Shh little one, now don't go get upset one me." Mark said.

His kind words only caused her heart to break more. Mark watched as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Come here." Mark said and pulled her into his lap. He held her close and stroked her long hair.

"Don't cry baby, I want ya to come with me." Mark said.

Katlyn lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him in wonder.

"Really?" She asked.

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yea really, we'll get ya a laptop, so you can keep up with you're classes. Do ya want to come with me Darlin?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Katlyn said smiling at him.

"Well it's settled then. We'll get packed tomorrow night." Mark said.

"Now get over there and finish your breakfast." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said and hopped up and went back to her chair.

After her classes, Katlyn and mark went shopping. He brought her some travel kits and some luggage.

"I never been anywhere but here." Katlyn said.

Mark could see she was excited.

"Well you'll get to see lots of places now. We travel all over." Mark said.

They were heading back toward the truck when Katlyn grabbed Mark's hand.

"I love you Mark." Katlyn said in a quite voice.

Mark stopped and looked down at her sweet face. He knew she probably didn't mean it the way it sounded. But it damned near melted his heart. He picked her up in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love ya too Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled and hugged him tight.

Mark sat her down and they walked on to the truck hand in hand. He knew he loved her and wanted to be with her. He would be patient and when she was ready for a relationship he would be right there waiting.


	15. chapter 15

Mark got the bags out of the truck and headed up to Katlyn's room with them. Katlyn had already gone to the kitchen to get them a drink. Mark took the bags in and set them on her bed. He looked down at the building plans confused as to what they were. He picked them up and seen they were plans to the museum. He saw all the notes in the margin and realization as to what was going on dawned on him. The anger hit him full force. After everything he had done to help her, and she was falling right back into her old ways.

Katlyn walked in her room and stopped when she saw Mark had the plans in his hands. The look on his face said it all. "I thought ya had changed Katy, I thought I could trust ya and the whole time behind my back you was up to the same old tricks." Mark said coldly.

Katlyn had never heard Mark talk to her in that cold tone of voice and it broke her heart.

"Those cops told you I was bad news." Katlyn said. She wasn't going to try to defend her self; she knew it wouldn't do any good. Marks first instinct was to tell her to get out, just go, but even in his anger he couldn't, he loved this girl even though she had broke his heart. He thought he could trust her and that all she needed was a break.

Katlyn knew she had hurt Mark, she wished she could go back and change things but she couldn't. Tears swam in her eyes. She knew she had lost Mark.

"Well girl looks like ya never had nobody to teach ya right from wrong, so I guess I'll give ya your first lesson." Mark said.

Katlyn closed her eyes and waited for him to beat her, she knew he was going to beat her just like Tom had, she knew it was only a matter of time, adults were tricky like that.

Katlyn was surprised to find her self being picked up.  She opened her eyes and seen Mark was carrying her over to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Whhat are you doing?" Katlyn asked near tears already.

"I'm not Tom, child. I'm not going to beat ya. I am going to tan yer hide good." Mark said setting down on the chair and tossing Katlyn across his lap.

Katlyn thought about begging him not to, but she knew she had hurt him, betrayed him, hell she deserved it.

"What no kicking, screaming or crying?" Mark asked surprised she wasn't trying to get away.

"I deserve it." Katlyn said quietly.

Her quite words were almost Mark's undoing. But if she was going to stay with him she had to learn. He could let her up now and tell her just to go and get out of his life, but he couldn't do that. The thought of being with out her was unbearable. Mark's anger surfaced once again as he thought about how good things had been between them. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her bottom.

Katlyn flinched but didn't cry out.

"Katy I'm not going to sit by and let you screw up your life." Mark said and he continued to smack her bottom.

"You're going to straighten up and finish school and do something with yer life." Mark said.

Mark punctuated each word with a hard smack to her bottom. At first it hadn't hurt that bad but as he continued Katlyn had to bite her lip not to cry out. He bottom was on fire from his well placed smacks.

Mark quit his lecture then and brought his hand down several more times till he heard her start sobbing and crying. Mark lifted her and was going to put her on her bed but she clung to him crying. Mark wrapped his arms around her holding her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Mark." She whispered through her tears.

Mark carried her to the bed and sat with her on his lap.

"Katy Darlin, I love ya so much, I really do, and I just want to see ya do something with yer life and I'm not going to stand by while ya screw it up, I care about ya too much." Mark said kissing her on the head. Mark held her till she fell asleep. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her. Okay so they had a set back, this wasn't  the end of the world. He should have expected something like this. She was raised to steal that's all she knows. They would get past this. When she woke up they would have a talk and get everything out in the open. There must be some reason why she fell back to her old ways. Mark sighed and turned and left the room.

Katlyn opened her eyes. Mark was gone. He must be downstairs. She looked at the clock. She hadn't slept long. Katlyn knew what she had to do. For the first time in her life she was going to do the right thing. She got up and went to the balcony. She got on the edge and grabbed the tree that was growing near and shimmed down. She knew what she had to do. Maybe if she did the right thing Mark would forgive her. That's all she wanted in the world right now was Mark to forgive her and for things to go back to the way they was. She took off through the woods. She didn't have a lot of time and she had a lot to do.


	16. chapter 16

Katlyn knocked at the Cooper's door. Robert opened the door and smiled when he seen Katlyn, but his smile faded as he looked at her tear stained face.

"Katlyn what's wrong honey?" Robert asked.

Katlyn looked into his kind brown eyes and broke down crying. Robert put his arm around her and pulled her in the house. He sat her down on the sofa.

"Katlyn tell me what's wrong?" Robert asked.

Katlyn looked up and told him everything.

Jane and Robert sat in the kitchen with Katlyn. Jane had fixed her a cup of tea in hopes of calming her down.

"Are you sure Jessie's safe?" Katlyn asked for the tenth time.

"Honey she's fine, she with my parents at the beach. I promise you she's safe." Robert said.

He was worried too about the threats this Eddie guy had made, but he had just talked to his parents and everything was fine.

"Katlyn I need to call Mark." Robert said. He had already called the police; they had to do something about this guy.

"Don't, he's mad at me, he found the museum plans and he's really pissed." Katlyn said.

"Did you tell him why you were doing it, about Eddie threatening Jessie?" Robert asked.

"No, it wouldn't have made no difference." Katlyn said.

"Katlyn that's not true, I think Mark would understand you trying to protect Jessie." Robert said.

Katlyn just shook her head. She couldn't see Mark till she made this right.

Robert just sighed. He would call Mark later whether Katlyn wanted him to or not.

There was a knock at the door and Robert went Back to answer it. He came back in followed by Wallace and Jackson.

"Well Katlyn looks like you're in the middle of trouble again." Jackson said.

"Hey wait just a minute before you jump to conclusions, she was just trying to protect Jessie." Robert said.

Robert explained to them what had happened.

They all sat down and discussed what to do.

"Were going to put a wire on you Katlyn, you meet him tonight like your supposed to, get him to talking and get him to implicate him self. We'll be close by, we'll move in when we got enough on him." Wallace said.

Katlyn nodded. She would do whatever they wanted. She just wanted this to be over with.

Jackson got up and left the room to call Mark, he needed to know what was going on whether Katlyn wanted him to or not.

Mark had been frantic with worry the last few hours. When he found Katlyn gone, he went out of his mind. He searched his property twice looking for her with no luck. When he got the call from Jackson telling him where Katlyn was at he was relieved if not a little angry. Jackson told him everything that was going on and what there plans were. He told Mark they would be there in a while to get things set up. Mark had hung up the phone and sank down on his couch. Dammit, he had hurt her; he hadn't even given her the benefit of the doubt. But hell she hadn't defended her self either, she let him think the worse, but she had been trying to protect Jessie. Mark felt horrible for hitting her. At the time it had seemed like the right thing but now guilt chewed at his gut. He just hoped she would forgive him.

Katlyn wasn't happy that Jackson had told Mark everything; they had just pulled up in Mark's driveway. She was scared and nervous to face him, he was probably mad she had run off. She got out of the car and she seen Mark standing on the front porch. She walked slowly up to the porch dragging her feet, not wanting to face him. Mark was feeling much the same way. He felt terrible for what he had done, but he was also angry she hadn't even attempted to defend her self. She stopped a couple of feet away from him and continued to stare down at the ground.

"Katy I'm sorry." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too Mark, I should have told you what was going on, I was just too scared." Katlyn said.

Mark reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He then pulled her into her arms and hugged her fiercely.

Jackson cleared his throat and Mark looked up.

"Were going to set up some surveillance at the meeting place, get some of our men out there. We'll be back here to set her up for a wire about midnight." Jackson said.

Mark nodded and led Katlyn in the house. He led her in the den and sat on the couch and pulled her in his lap and just held her, that's all he wanted to do right now. He kissed her forehead and stoked her hair just content to be touching her. Katlyn snuggled into his warmth wanting never to leave his arms again.

"Mark, can I ask you something?" Katlyn asked. 

"Yes little girl, what is it?" Mark asked.

"Do you want to be…,well like…Uhhh be my boyfriend?" She asked blushing.

Mark smiled at her sweet question.

"Ya know what Katy I was just thinking about asking ya the same question?" Mark said.

"Really?" Katlyn asked.

"Yep sure was, so the answer would be yes, I would like that." Mark said and kissed her lips gently.

Katlyn wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and pulled him closer. Mark smiled and pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I love ya girl." Mark said.

"I love you too Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark pulled her back in his arms. He wanted all this to be over so he and Katlyn could get on with there lives. He kissed her gently and leaned back holding her. Soon he thought, soon they could start a whole new life together.


	17. chapter 17

Mark's nerves were on edge as he watched them put the wire underneath Katlyn's shirt. He was worried something would go wrong. Jackson came over to him.

"Don't worry we got plenty of men in the woods out there, she's safe." Jackson said.

"She better be." Mark growled.

Katlyn walked over to Mark.

"Don't worry, it will be okay." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Mark held her close a minute. He kissed her on top of the head. Katlyn pulled away.

"I got to get going." She said.

"I'm going to follow you." Mark said.

"No way Callaway." Jackson said.

"Now hold the hell on, if ya think I'm letting her go out there without me your crazy." Mark said his voice rising.

"Mark." Katlyn said softly putting her hand on his arm.

Mark looked into her brown eyes mesmerized by the love he seen in them.

"You can't go, Eddie might have someone watching. Let the police handle it." Katlyn said.

Mark wanted to argue, but she was right, if Eddie seen him he might get suspicious. 

"Okay little girl." Mark said.

Mark looked at Jackson. 

"If anything happens to her, I'm going to hold you responsible." Mark threatened.

Jackson swallowed hard, he would hate to be on this mans bad side.

Katlyn went over and gave Mark a kiss.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Katlyn said.

Mark held her close for a moment. He looked down at her wondering how he had become attached to her so fast.

"Okay girl, go on and get this over with and will get ya tucked in to bed. We got a busy day tomorrow." Mark said.

Katlyn grinned and turned and went out the door.

Mark sat down heavily on the couch. Now he had to wait and hope for the best.

Katlyn walked out to the woods to the meeting place. Sure enough Eddie was waiting there.

"Glad to see you showed Katlyn." Eddie said.

"I said I would." Katlyn said.

"The car you needed is parked on the back road running behind the house." Eddie said.

Katlyn realized she had to get him talking.

"I hope you know I'm doing this against my will." Katlyn said.

"Well girl, you just do what your told or I'll have to hurt your little friend Jessie. We already discussed this." Eddie said.

"Well I wanted to go straight; this was all your idea." Katlyn said.

"Well it's not like your not getting anything out of it. I'm going to give you your fair share." Eddie said.

"Besides this is a brilliant heist. I'm glad I came up with the idea. I'm going to be a very wealthy man. That diamond exhibit is the biggest in the world. You just follow along with my plans or you will regret it, I have no problem killing that little brat if I have to prove a point to you." Eddie said.

Katlyn knew they probably had enough. She moved by as a swat team came swarming out of the woods and surrounded Eddie.

"You little bitch." Eddie snarled as his hands were dragged behind his back.

"I told you I wanted to go straight Eddie." Katlyn said.  
"I'll pay you back someday." Eddie said in a calm voice.

Katlyn backed away afraid of the look she seen in Eddie's eyes.

Jackson came over to her.

"You did a good job getting him to talk. Why don't you go on back up to the house and let us handle the rest of this.

Katlyn wasn't about to argue. She was just glad it was over. She turned and headed toward the house. She was eager to be in Mark's arms again.

Mark was pacing back and forth waiting for Katlyn. He turned when he heard the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Katlyn. Katlyn ran over and wrapped her arms around Mark's waist and laid her head on his chest.

Mark picked her up and kissed her gently.

"Are ya okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katlyn said.

Mark sat down on the couch with Katlyn in his arms.

"Did they get him?" Mark asked.

"Yes, he'll be going to jail for a long time." Katlyn said.

Mark sat there a long time with Katlyn in his arms long after she went to sleep.

He finally got up and took her to her bedroom. He pulled the covers back and laid her in the bed. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Night Katy." Mark whispered. He stood up and went off to bed himself. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new life for him and her.


	18. chapter 18

The next day was filled with packing and getting ready for the trip to Norfolk Virginia where they were going to catch up with the tour. Katlyn was excited. She had never been out of Texas and she was eager to travel and see new places. Mark had got her a laptop to take on the road with her. She sat in the den fooling around with it when Mark walked in.

"Okay everything's shut off and locked up; you ready too head to the airport?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Katlyn said jumping up.

Mark smiled at her. She seemed eager to get going.

"All right, I already put the luggage in the car, let's go." Mark said.

Katlyn packed up her laptop and picked up her carry on.

"Here give me that." Mark said taking the bag from her.

Katlyn smiled and followed him to the car. This was the start of a new adventure for her, an adventure with the man she loved. She thought back to where she had been a month ago and couldn't believe where she was now.

"Seat belt, Katy." Mark said bringing her from her thoughts.

Katlyn put on her seat belt. She frowned a little. Sometimes Mark treated her like a kid and she wasn't to sure she liked it. When she first come here she wasn't used to anyone giving a shit about her and his guidance had made her feel special, it still did, but sometimes she felt like he tried to control every little thing she did. She shook her head. She was lucky to have someone like Mark, she shouldn't even be thinking like that.

They got into Norfolk late and Mark checked them in the hotel. The first thing Katlyn noticed is there was only one bed in the room. She got nervous.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told Mark and went and got a nightgown and headed in the bathroom. She took her time. She was nervous; she figured Mark expected to have sex with her. Its not that she didn't want to, she was just a little scared. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that or not. She finally got out and dried off. She got her gown on and went in the room. Mark was lying on the bed watching TV. Mark smiled at her. She was so beautiful he thought.

"I ordered room service. I'm going to take a quick shower." Mark said.

Mark kissed her as he walked by and Katlyn's heart fluttered. He always did that to her. She couldn't think straight when he touched her.

Katlyn sat on the bed and watched TV as she waited.

Mark came out and lay down and took her hand. Katlyn looked in his intense green eyes and smiled. She was always mesmerized with the way he looked at her as if he could see straight into her soul. The moment was broken by a knock at the door.

Mark lifted his big frame from the bed with a deep sigh and answered the door. It was room service. Mark tipped the boy and took the tray and sat it down on the table.

"Come eat Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and went and sat next to Mark. Mark told her they would go to the arena tomorrow around 5PM. They talked about wrestling a bit and Mark filled her in on his background and some of the other wrestlers.

"Katy eat your vegetables." Mark said as he watched her avoid them.

"I don't like broccoli." Katlyn said.

"Well it's good for ya and you don't eat enough." Mark said. 

Katlyn slammed her fork down. She had about enough of being treated like a two year old.

"I'm not a baby Mark; I'm not going to eat something I don't like." Katlyn said.

Mark raised his brow at her.

"Okay, don't get mouthy girl, don't eat it then." Mark said

Katlyn got up and lay on the bed. She didn't want to make Mark mad but he treated her like a kid or something.

Mark got up and came over to the bed. He sat down beside Katlyn.

"Katy before we take this relationship any further there's some things ya need to know about me. I want us to start out straight with each other." Mark said.

Katlyn sat up beside Mark.

"Katy I been married and divorced twice, I'm a good bit older than you are. My marriages didn't work because I made some bad decisions and picked women who really weren't compatible to me. I thought I could change them, I'm sure they thought they could change me, but of course that didn't happen. My last wife was young like you, she decided she was bored with me, wanted someone younger closer to her age and more exciting. She started cheating early on in the marriage. I don't intend to go through that again. There's also some things you should know about my personality, the way I am." Mark said.

"Like what." Katlyn asked. She knew Mark was a sweet caring person, a little bossy sometimes, but he was very kind.

"I'm a Dom. I don't know if you know what that means, but I am always the Dominant role in a relationship. I don't know how to be any other way. I never had a relationship that wasn't with me in the Dom role. I expect certain things out of the woman I'm with." Mark said.

Katlyn wasn't totally ignorant. She had seen things on the internet about Dom's and Sub's. She was kind of shocked. What exactly did Mark expect out of her?

Mark had seen the look on her face. He had taken her for a natural Sub at first, but they may have just been because of the things she had been through.

"I expect you to do what I say at all times. You're entitled to your opinion but I won't put up with any disrespect or a smart mouth. I don't want ya to think I'm into anything extreme, I mean, I'm not into some of that extreme stuff, you don't have to walk behind me, or call me sir, no  whips or chains or nothing like that. I don't want to scare ya. But I will always be in charge. I make the final decision on anything, even though I will always listen to your opinion. I aint going to make no excuses for the way I am, it's who I am, I don't know no other way to be." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at Mark. This man who had been so sweet and caring to her, she really wasn't that shocked. He was always in charge she had seen that from the first. But the question was could she hand all her decision making over to him, without question, she want sure if she could. She loved him, she knew that. But did she love him enough.

"What if I do something to make ya mad? Katlyn asked. She remembered how Mark had spanked her the last time she had screwed up.

Mark chuckled. He knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Katy, I'm sure we will argue and have disagreements. I'm not going to pop ya one every time ya disagree with me. I will treat you with respect and I expect the same from you. There will be some rules we will discuss later, if ya break them, I will punish you." Mark said.

Katlyn looked away from him. Now she really wasn't sure if she could be in a relationship with him. 

"Katy I know this is a lot for you to think about. We'll talk more tomorrow, why don't we get some sleep." Mark said.

Katy crawled in the bed her head full of everything he said. Mark got in beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Mixes feelings aside she loved lying wrapped in his arms. Mark loved the feel of her in his arms, this whole thing felt so right with her. He hoped she could accept him for what he was. He kissed her lips gently.

"I love ya Katy." Mark said.

But for the first time she didn't respond. She was too confused, she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Mark lay there for a long time after Katlyn fell to sleep. He hoped he hadn't screwed up. Maybe he should have waited to tell her, No that wouldn't be right either. He owed it to her to be honest. He just hoped she could deal with what he told her and want to be with him.


	19. chapter 19

Katlyn woke up wrapped in Mark's big arms snuggled up to his chest. She smiled. She might not be sure of there relationship but she was sure she felt wonderful when she was lying wrapped in his massive arms. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Mark responded by gently gliding his tongue over her lips nudging her mouth open and sliding his tongue in her mouth to explore and caress every inch. Katlyn moaned and moved closer to him. Mark's hands roamed her body over the short night gown. God she felt so good.

Mark pulled back and looked in her big brown eyes.

"I want ya Darlin'" Mark said in a husky voice.

"I want you too Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark lowered his head back to her lips and gave her a soul shattering kiss which had her longing for more of his touch.

Mark pulled back long enough to pull the gown over her head.

"You're beautiful little girl." Mark whispered as he lowered his head to her pert nipple. He flicked his tongue over it teasing it into hardness and then repeated the treatment on her other breast.

"Katlyn gasped from the warmth of his tongue and moaned in pleasure.

"Moreee Mark." Katlyn begged.

Mark smiled and drew her nipple in his mouth to suck and tease with his tongue. His hand found the edge of her panties and he slipped his finger under the edge running his finger lightly down her wet slit finding her wet already. He flicked his finger over her clit causing Katlyn to groan and push her hips up toward his finger.

Mark moved his head to her other nipple and began to suck and tease her nipple.

Katlyn was moaning and whimpering from the double assault he was applying to her body.

Mark suddenly sat up and Katlyn whimpered at the loss of his lips and hands.

"Shh baby girl, I'm just getting rid of the rest of our clothes." Mark whispered soothingly.

Mark shed his sweats and then reached and grasped the waist band of her panties and stripped them off.

Mark bent over her.

"Spread yer legs baby." Mark said.

Katlyn did as he told her and Mark drew in a ragged breath at the site of her.

"So beautiful." Mark whispered as he lowered his head between her legs.

Katlyn about came off the bed as Mark ran his tongue down her wet slit and then back up flicking her clit lightly with his tongue.

"Ooooo Markkk." Katlyn moaned.

Mark continued the slow easy strokes with his tongue as his hands stroked the inside of thighs lightly.

Katlyn tangled his hair in her hands trying to push him closer to her aching wetness.

Mark pulled back.

"Ya taste real sweet baby." Mark said licking his lips.

Mark sat back and slid a finger in her causing her to jerk.

"Mmmm Baby girl, your sooo tight." Mark said in a husky voice.

There eyes locked as Mark sat there and pleasured her with his thick finger moving in her at a slow easy pace.

Katlyn's body was moving against his finger trying to find some end to the pleasurable torture. 

"Katy I'm about to slid my cock in ya, it's going to hurt a little at first, but then yer going to feel real good. I'm going to make ya cum." Mark said as he continued to move his finger in her.

Katlyn felt as if her whole body was going to explode in a million pieces.

Mark pulled his finger out of her wet pussy and licked her wetness off his finger smiling.

"Sweet little thing." Mark whispered.

Katlyn moaned at the loss of stimulation.

"Spread yer legs wider." Mark said.

Katlyn did as she was told needing his touch.

Mark lowered his self between her legs. He raised her legs over his shoulder and pushed himself in her till he felt her barrier.

"Ya ready baby." Mark asked stopping.

"Yes." Katlyn managed to gasp out.

Mark snapped forward and sank into her completely.

Katlyn gasped but didn't yell out.

Mark stopped and bent down to kiss her tears away.

"I'm sorry baby. Shhh I'll make it all better." Mark whispered and then kissed her lips.

Mark pushed his tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue with his and he started too slowly pump in and out of her wet center.

"Mmmm Markkk." Katlyn moaned.

Mark pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love ya girl." Mark said as he continued to thrust into her.

Katlyn's heart melted at the words. That he said them wile he was making love to her meant even more to her.

Katlyn felt as if she was falling into a wave of pleasure. Mark knew she was close. He started pumping faster. Katlyn grabbed his big arms and held on like a drowning woman and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure as he thrust hard into her filling her completely.

"Its time to cum for me baby." Mark said looking into her eyes.

Katlyn's eyes locked with his intense ones and she was lost.

"Markkkkk!" Katlyn yelled as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her .

"That's my good girl." Mark said as he felt her muscles clamp down around his cock.

That and the sight of her falling apart in his arms took him over the edge. He grunted as he thrust hard into her one last time shooting his seed deep in her core. Mark continued to pump into her as both there bodies trembled in ecstasy. Mark finally slowed down and the stopped moving completely. He kissed her forehead and got up and went to the bathroom.

Katlyn lay there in complete exhaustion. She hadn't known any thing could feel that good. She heard the water running in the bathtub and Mark came out and lifted her gently and took her back in the bathroom. He sat in gently in the scented water he had run for her. He picked up a washcloth and gently started washing her from head to toe. Katlyn watched him as he bathed her. He had the gentlest look in his eyes; he treated her like a queen. Damn she loved this man. He looked up and caught her watching him and kissed her gently. He pulled back and leaned her back and gently washed her hair. When he got through he wiped her eyes with a small hand towel. 

"Set there and soak your probably going to be a little sore that will help." Mark said.

Katlyn settled back in the tub and Mark went to the room to pack his stuff for the arena.

Katlyn didn't know what the hell she was going to do, she loved Mark, but could she let him control every aspect of her life, she didn't think she could. She sighed and closed her eyes. What was she going to do?


	20. chapter 20

Katlyn was packing up her laptop. She decided to bring it to the arena tonight and work on her classes while Mark was busy.

"Come here Katy and set with me a minute." Mark said patting the spot beside him on the couch.

Katlyn smiled and went to set down beside him. He had been so sweet to her this morning. He had got her out of the tub and dried her off treating her like the most precious thing in the world. He had breakfast waiting on her. They had sat down and ate but avoided any serious conversation.

"Katy I guess from what we did this morning ya made up yer mind about us." Mark said smiling.

"Well Uhh not really." Katlyn said.

Mark frowned. 

"Well Darlin, judging from yer reactions you had a good of a time as I did, are ya telling me it didn't mean nothing to ya?" Mark asked perplexed.

"Mark it meant everything to me. Even if I decide I can't be in a relationship with you, I decided this morning I wanted you to be my first. I love you. It was wonderful." Katlyn said. 

She climbed on his lap and hugged him tight. Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Girl all I ask is give us a chance, if ya find out ya can't deal with me or a relationship with me we'll part as friends with no hard feelings. I can't imagine ya not being a part of my life in some way, I felt a bond with ya from the moment I seen ya." Mark said.

"Mark I love you, I'll give it a chance." Katlyn said.

Mark hugged her tight to his chest. They could make this work, he knew they could.

"Okay let's get a few things straight between us, that way there are no misunderstandings. I expect mutual respect; I won't cuss and holler at you, I expect the same consideration. If we have a disagreement we'll discuss it not cuss, or throw temper tantrums. I have no intention of telling you every little place you can and can't go, I'm sure you'll make friends with the girls at work and want to go out with them. You don't have to ask me, but I expect ya to let me know when you have plans a general time you'll be in so I don't sit up all night worrying." Mark said.

Katlyn was beginning to perk up a little this didn't sound so bad in fact it sounded pretty sensible.

"Another thing and this is because of yer age absolutely no drinking. You're only 18. When yer 21 ya can do what ya want to, but until then, no way, we clear on that?' Mark asked.

Katlyn figured she could live with that; she had never drunk anything anyway.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

"Anything else?" Katlyn asked.

"You're pretty sensible girl Katy; I think your common sense will guide you, don't you?" Mark asked.

Katlyn nodded at him she wasn't likely going to go around trying to find trouble.

"Now is there any thing you want to ask me?" Mark said.

"What if I make you mad?" Katlyn asked.

Mark knew she was worried. She had been badly abused by Tom, she was most likely scared he would do the same.

"Katy look at me." Mark said lifting her chin.

"I would never hurt ya or abuse you. I would however tan that cute little ass of yours if the situation warrants it." Mark said.

Mark smiled as she blushed and buried her face in his chest. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"There might even be a time when you learn to enjoy your bottom being warmed." Mark whispered in her ear laughing.

Katlyn looked up at him shocked.

Mark just smiled.

"There's a lot of pleasures just waiting for you to discover Katy, but we have all the time in the world and I'm a patient teacher." Mark said.

Mark lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her thoroughly, running his tongue over her lips and nudging it between her lips to sneak a taste of her. He pulled back and grinned.

"Let's go." Mark said.

Katlyn hopped up and they grabbed there stuff and headed to the arena.


	21. chapter 21

Katlyn trailed happily after Mark in the arena looking around and taking everything in. The place was bustling with activity and people rushing around everywhere. She recognized some of the wrestlers she had seen on TV.

"Mark!" Katlyn heard someone yell out.

Katlyn turned around to see a tall man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He was a little taller than Mark and had long curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Glen. What's up?" Mark said as the two big men shared a quick hug.

"Katy this is my best friend Glen." Mark said.

Glen looked down at the little girl. She was as pretty as she could be. She glanced up at him shyly and smiled.

"Hello Katy." Glen said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Katlyn said.

"So how did you two meet?" Glen asked.

Katlyn was afraid that Mark would tell him and the thought embarrassed her. After all she had tried to rob him.

"Well Glen you could say the little girl stole my heart." Mark said smiling down at Katlyn.

Katlyn smiled up at Mark and took his hand.

Glen watched the interaction between the two. He was surprised. Mark was acting like he was in love. Mark didn't usually jump into relationships this quick. He had only been gone a few weeks he couldn't have known her long.

"Well if he gives you any trouble, let me know, Mark can be a mean ass. Just let me know and I'll whip his ass for you." Glen said laughing.

"I'd like to see ya try." Mark said laughing too.

Katlyn smiled up at the two men.

"Mark doesn't have a mean bone in his body." Katlyn said.

"Boy he sure has got you snowed." Glen said laughing.

Glen knew of Mark's ways. Most women wouldn't put up with his controlling ways for long. Mark was a good guy but he had to have everything his way. He was just glad he was away from that bitch of an ex-wife. She had enjoyed pushing Mark's buttons all the time; she pushed him over the edge all the time. When Mark did lose his temper it was a sight to behold. Glen was pretty sure his ex Jayne had only been after Mark's wealth in the first place.

He saw the way Katlyn was gazing at Mark, like he had created the universe or something. She seemed to adore him. We'll see how long that lasts after she gets tired of his constant control on her life.

"I'm going to drop you off with Trish; she can show ya around and introduce ya to the girls. I got a meeting to go to." Mark said.

Katlyn clutched on to his arm not wanting him to leave her.

"Hey now, it will be fine, you'll like Trish. I'll meet ya back in my dressing room in an hour or so." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

Glen watched the interplay between them. It was obvious they cared for each other.

"Come on. I'll introduce ya to Trish and then be on my way." Mark said.

Glen fell in step behind them he would be interested to see how this relationship worked out.

"Hey Trish." Mark said.

"Mark good to see ya back." The pert little blonde said smiling.

Mark smiled and gave Trish a hug. He was genuinely fond of Trish. She was a really good person and they had been friends for a while. 

"Trish this is Katy, I was telling ya about. Can ya show her around and hang out with her a while." Mark asked.

"Sure." Trish said.

She turned and smiled at Katlyn.

"Hey Katy, it's nice to meet you." Trish said holding out her hand.

Katlyn gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Katlyn said.

"All right little girl, I'll meet ya back at my dressing room after while." Mark said kissing her gently.

"Okay." Katlyn said giving him a hug.

"By Glen." Katlyn said smiling up at him.

"By Katy." Glen said and followed Mark off to the meeting.

"Well Katy lets see what kind of trouble we can get into." Trish said.

Katlyn smiled. Trish was nice. She liked her.

"I'll introduce you to the other girls that's hanging around and then we'll go walk around the arena a bit." Trish said.

Katlyn followed Trish into the women's locker room.

"Hey Stacey, Terri, come here." Trish called to the women.

They walked over to them.

"This is Katy, Mark's girlfriend." Trish said.

Terri smile warmly and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You got a hell of a man there; all of us drool over him." Terri said laughing. 

Katlyn laughed, she liked the woman immediately.

"Well Katy I hope you two are happy, but I doubt it will last long, no woman is going to put up with that Neanderthal for long." Stacey said and walked off.

Katlyn frowned.

"What's her problem?" Katlyn asked.

"Don't mind her, her and Mark dated for a while. She spent the whole month they dated getting her ass whipped." Terri said laughing.

"Yea, she's the biggest spoiled brat around here. Her and Mark wasn't exactly suited for each other." Trish said.

Katlyn could see it wasn't exactly a secret what kind of guy Mark was.

"Don't worry, Katy, we all know how Mark is. He dominates the locker room too." Trish said smiling.

"Come on, I'll walk you around the arena and introduce you to all the cute wrestlers." Trish said.

Katlyn followed Trish out the door. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.


	22. chapter 22

Katlyn sat and watched some of the guys practice in the ring. She was really enjoying herself. Trish had showed her around and introduced her to a ton of people. She just hoped she could remember them all.

"Hey there."

Katlyn turned and saw a huge man standing there. He had long blonde hair and was built like a god.

"Hi." Katlyn said.

"I'm Paul and who might you be, pretty lady?" Paul asked smiling.

"I'm Katlyn O'Shannon." Katlyn said.

Paul sat down beside her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a wrestler, Triple H is what I go by, and what do you do are you new?" Paul asked.

"No, I'm traveling with my boyfriend." Katlyn said.

"Oh god, not a boyfriend, I'm crushed." Paul said clutching his chest.

Katlyn started laughing. She liked him immediately. 

"Wow you have a beautiful smile." Paul said.

"Thank you." Katlyn said smiling.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Paul asked.

"Mark Callaway." Katlyn said.

"Mmm you don't seem like his usual type." Paul said.

"What's his type?" Katlyn asked.

"Mouthy blonde bimbos." Paul said laughing.

"Well not anymore." Katlyn said.

"Have you had dinner?" Paul asked.

"No, I was going to head back to Mark's dressing room in a minute." Katlyn said.

"Come with me and grab a bite to eat." Paul said.

"No I really shouldn't, Mark's expecting me back, and in fact I'm already running late." Katlyn said.

Paul looked at her. He knew Mark pretty well, had for years. He knew the kind if demands Mark made on a relationship and wondered if this little girl was up to them.

"Okay, maybe I can by you dinner in the next town." Paul said.

"Maybe." Katlyn said knowing that wasn't likely to happen, she was sure Mark wouldn't like her having dinner with a man as handsome as this.

Trish came over.

"Paul she's taken so you better back off." Trish said joking.

Paul stood up.

"Yea I know, she belongs to Mark." Paul said grinning.

Katlyn stood up angry.

"I don't belong to anyone." She said and stormed off.

"Well I can see she didn't like that statement." Trish said.

"Hmm well, she's in a relationship with Mark, she better get used to it." Paul said.

"God everybody acts like Mark is some Neanderthal dragging women around by the hair, Mark's a good guy." Trish said.

"I never said he wasn't, Mark's a great guy and a good friend, but then I don't have to date him and neither do you. Think about that one, there must be a reason you never dated him or tried to hook up with him if you think he's such a great guy." Paul said.

"We just never felt that way about each other. Besides I'm not suited to him. But Katy may be." Trish said.

"Maybe, only time will tell." Paul said.

Trish stared at Paul. She hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid like take an interest in Katy. He and Mark might be friends but she had the feeling Mark was in love with Katy and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt some one that tried to come between them.

Katyln got back to Mark's dressing room and opened the door. Mark was setting on the couch going over his script for tonight. He looked up and smiled.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Yea, Trish introduced me to a ton of people and I watched some of the guys practice in the ring. I met one of your friends too, his name is Paul, and he plays Triple H." Katlyn said.

Mark smiled at her enthusiasm. 

"Come here." Mark said.

Katlyn went over to Mark and he pulled her on his lap. He kissed her lips slowly and then pulled back.

"I'm glad you had fun. I hope you like the traveling, were like one big family here. Paul's a great guy." Mark said.

"Yes he was very nice, I like him." Katlyn said.

"How about we go get some dinner before the show?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

Mark sat her on the couch and went to get ready.

Katlyn sank back on the cushions and couldn't keep her thoughts away from what Paul had said. She didn't want to be thought of as someone's property, not even Mark's. She wasn't going to put up with that.

"Ready Little girl?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Katlyn said standing up.

Mark took her hand and she followed him out the door. Katlyn just hoped things worked out between her and Mark, she loved him dearly but she still had her doubts if she could be the kind of woman Mark wanted.


	23. chapter 23

Katlyn sat in Mark's dressing room typing away on her computer. The last month and a half had flown by. She had passed her GED with flying colors and was now taking writing classes. She had begun to write her own children's books and illustrate them and send them off to publishers. She hadn't had any accepted yet but she was hopeful since she had just started. Mark was pleased with her and told her he was proud of her. That made her happier than anything. She was surprised at first how normal her and Mark's relationship was. She had imagined at first he would try to control her every move, but he didn't. She went out with the girls when she wanted she made her own decisions about her future. Mark of course was his ever bossy self but to Katlyn that was just one part of his personality and she didn't particularly mind it. The only rough spot had come about a month ago. Her and Mark had been at the hotel bar with Glen. She had been drinking soda of course while the two men had beer. Mark told her to go on up to bed that he would be up later.

"I'm not ready for bed." Katlyn said.

Mark gave her a look.

"We got an early flight tomorrow, now git on up ta bed." Mark said.

"I don't want to." Katlyn said.

"Girl ya got 5 seconds to get yer ass going." Mark said.

Katlyn had stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to, kiss my ass Mark, you're not my daddy." Katlyn said.

Mark had grabbed her and smacked her hard on her butt and told her to move it.

Mark realized his mistake when he saw the look on her face.

"Boy you just fucked up." Glen mumbled when he seen the look on her face.

"Mark I want to talk to you alone NOW." Katlyn bit out and turned and marched to a table in the corner of the bar.

Mark followed her across to the table and sat down.

"Mark our relationship is our business and no one else's, if you ever act like that in front of one of our friends again, I will walk out of here and never come back." Katlyn said.

"Katy, you went into this relationship knowing how I was. I didn't make no secret of it, and you agreed to it, so why are ya pissed?" Mark asked.

"Because you acted like that in front of Glen, what goes on in the privacy of our room is one thing, but to do that shit in front of Glen, oh hell no." Katlyn said.

"So you're not mad cause I swatted yer ass, your mad cause I did it in front of Glen?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Katlyn said.

Mark sighed.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Mark said.

"I'm sorry I cursed at you." Katlyn said.

Katlyn got up and kissed him.

"Goodnight." Katlyn said and walked out of the bar.

Katlyn brought her thoughts back to the present. Mark was as good as his word. He hadn't done anything like that since.

"Hey baby girl, writing?" 

Katlyn looked up and smiled. 

"Hey Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark sat down on the couch.

"Can ya spare a minute for the man who loves ya?" Mark asked grinning.

Katlyn smiled and got up and went to sit on his lap.

Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Mmmm sweet." Mark murmured and pulled back to look at her.

"So what are yer plans for tonight?" Mark asked.

"I'm going out dancing with the girls after the show tonight." Katlyn said.

"And after that I'm hoping to get lucky with a very handsome man." Katlyn said giggling.

Mark smiled at her teasing. Katlyn had really blossomed in the last months, coming out of her shell. She had a spunky, playful personality that he loved.

"What does this man look like?" Mark asked smiling.

"Well he's very tall with gorgeous green eyes, and these sexy tats all over his body, he's just absolutely lick able." Katlyn said smiling. 

Mark growled and kissed her hard on the mouth sliding his tongue in to taste her.

"Mmmmm." Katlyn moaned.

Mark pulled back and grinned at her.

"What time will you be home?" Mark asked.

"Around 1:00AM maybe earlier. I'm kind of tired." Katlyn said.

"Okay." Mark said.

"You know you're more than welcome to come with me." Katlyn said.

"I know sweetie, but you need time out with your friends, you go and have a good time, I'll be there waiting when you get home." Mark said kissing her cheek.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mark yelled.

"Hey guys." Paul said walking in.

"Hey Paul." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and hugged Paul. They had become good friends over the last month and a half and Katlyn had been surprised when Mark didn't seem to mind. She remembered when she had first approached Mark about having lunch with Paul.

He had said. "Sure little girl, you don't have to ask me if you can have lunch with someone, go on and have fun."

"But he's a guy." Katlyn had protested.

Mark had laughed.

"Baby girl, I trust you and I have known Paul for years, he's a friend. He would never do any thing to disrespect me or you. Now go on and have a good time." Mark had said.

So her and Paul had become good friends. She had eventually told Paul about her past and the way she had been raised. She trusted him that much. He was one of the few people she had trusted enough besides Mark to tell them about her past.

"Hey Katlyn." Paul said returning the hug.

"Trish invited me to go to the club with you guys tonight. She hasn't been to this particular club before and I think she wants a guy along just to keep and eye out for trouble." Paul said.

"Trish is a sensible girl. I'll feel better knowing your there to keep and eye on Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn rolled her eyes; she didn't need a baby sitter.

Paul just grinned.

"Don't worry I'll keep a good eye on all the girls, why don't you come with us deadman." Paul said.

"No, I'm a little wiped out, maybe next time." Mark said.

Paul nodded. He knew Mark was trying to give Katlyn her own space. Paul was actually surprised by how well Mark and Katlyn's relationship was working out. They seemed well suited for each other and he had laid his worries to rest a good while ago. Katlyn was happy with Mark that was obvious.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight Katlyn, I'll meet you guys at the club." Paul said.

"Okay, see you then." Katlyn said.

Paul left and Katlyn went back to her computer.

"Katy." Mark called.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said without looking up.

"Take off yer clothes and get yer cute little ass over here." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up smiling and seen the desire in his eyes.

Katlyn shed her clothes.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said and went to fulfill his desires and hers.


	24. chapter 24

Trish smiled over at Katlyn who was dancing across from her. Katlyn refused to dance with guys other than Mark on the rare occasion when he went with them or Paul. Katlyn dressed a lot more conservative than the rest of the girls. She had on jeans and a tank top. Trish had tried to get her to wear some of her clothes when they went dancing but Katlyn had refused, saying they weren't for her and she was more comfortable in jeans. Trish had said something to Mark about letting Katlyn dress the way she wanted. Mark had seemed genuinely surprised.

"Trish I never told Katy how she could dress, she can wear what she wants, well with in reason anyway." He said grinning.

Trish had just shrugged; she guessed Katlyn really didn't like flashy clothes.

Katlyn, Torrie, Terri, and Trish were all dancing together having a great time.

Stacey had her claws sunk into John Cena over in the corner. She was all over him.

"Hey girls, can I join you."

Katlyn and all the other girls turned and seen it was Paul. They squealed and all threw them selves at him for a hug.

"Who girls, not that I'm complaining, but you about knocked me down." Paul said grinning.

Paul had a reputation as an asshole, but that was just the role he played on TV. In real life, he was one of the sweetest guys around and all the girls loved him, except for Stephanie McMahon. Paul had been deeply in love with her and had caught her in the bed with Kurt Angle. He had been devastated and dumped her. Stephanie had lashed out at him in anger not understanding why he couldn't forgive her. Now the two of them hated each other. Trish in truth had a crush on him, but he never gave any indication he felt anything other than friendship for her, so she kept quite about the way she felt. Katlyn had early on picked up on Trish's feelings. She had encouraged Trish to tell Paul how she felt, but Trish refused saying Paul wasn't interested and she would save herself the humiliation.

"Hey Paul." Katlyn said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey little one, want to dance?" Paul asked.

"Sure." Katlyn said 

Her and Paul danced for a while and Then Katlyn told him she was going to get something to drink.

"Torrie, Terri, come on let's get something to drink." Katlyn said.

"Paul why don't you go dance with Trish." Katlyn suggested smiling.

"Okay." Paul said and went over to where Trish was at.

Katlyn smiled as a slow song came on and she watched Paul pull Trish in his arms. She looked in heaven.

"Somebody is playing matchmaker." Torrie said grinning as they made there way to their table.

"Hey the two of them are perfect for each other." Katlyn said.

"Yea, they are, but Trish is too scared to tell Paul how she feels." Terri said.

Katlyn ordered a Pepsi while the other two girls ordered wine coolers.

They sat there talking and watching Paul and Trish when suddenly Stacey came dragging John Cena with her and sat down at the table.

"Hey girls." Stacey said.

Everyone said hi, but was wondering what she wanted she didn't exactly run around with them.

"Well Katlyn I see you're still with Mark." Stacey said.

Katlyn sighed.

"Yes Stacey, I am." Katlyn said looking angry.

"Stacey give it a rest." Terri said.

"Listen I'm just trying to save the girl some heartache." Stacey said.

"Yea right." Torrie said rolling her eyes.

"Well you guys believe what you want." Stacey said.

"Listen Stacey Mark is a great guy and he treats me good." Katlyn said.

"Yea well I bet you've been a real good girl haven't you, doing what he says when he says, but just wait till you piss him off and break one of his little rules, then you'll see how nice he is." Stacey said.

Just then Paul and Trish walked over.

"Me and Trish are heading back to the hotel, I told her I would give her a ride." Paul said.

Trish had rode over with Katlyn. Trish looked so happy that Katlyn couldn't help grinning.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Katlyn said.

"Katlyn its 12:30Am, you need to head back to your room soon." Paul reminded her.

"I will." Katlyn said.

Paul and Trish left and Stacey started laughing.

"Yea better get home before your curfew." Stacey said.

Katlyn had enough.

"I can go home when I want do, I don't have a damn curfew." Katlyn said.

"You have to let him know what time your coming home, same difference." Stacey said.

Katlyn was pissed, Stacey made it sound so horrible, even though it want, Mark just worried about her, and there was nothing wrong with telling him when to expect her in.

"Katlyn if you're really not scared of him stay later than you're supposed to and have a drink." Stacey challenged her.

"Katy don't listen to her she just trying to start trouble." Torrie said.

"Yea Katy, just go on back to your room, don't let her get to you." Terrie said glaring at Stacey.

But Katlyn was tired of Stacey's dumb comment and her making fun of her.

"Order me a wine cooler, I don't have an ID." Katlyn said.

Terri and Torrie groaned knowing this was going to mean trouble.

Stacey just grinned and went and got Katlyn a wine cooler.

"Well stay with her and make sure she doesn't get in to much trouble." Torrie whispered to Terri.

Stacey came back with the wine cooler and sat it in front of Katlyn.

Katlyn opened it and took a big drink. Hell she thought this is good.

Terri and Torrie just looked at each other knowing there was going to be big trouble.


	25. chapter 25

Paul was humming as he headed back to his room. It had been real nice dancing with Trish. He had never really looked at her in that way before, but tonight when he had been slow dancing with her something had clicked. He had walked her to her room and said goodnight. Trish had kissed him on the cheek before he left. He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. Maybe he was reading to much into this after all He had been friends with Trish for years and she hadn't shown any indication she was interested in him. He reached for his wallet to get his key card for the room, but his wallet wasn't there. 

"Shit." Paul muttered. He must have left it at there table at the bar. Maybe one of the girls had found it. He decided to head back to the bar to see if they were still there.

Mark rolled over and looked at the time. It was 1:30am. She wasn't that late but she had always called if she was running late so he wouldn't worry. He picked up his cell and dialed her number but her voice mail picked up. Mark got up and started pacing. What if she was in a car accident or something? He sat back down and decided to wait a little while longer, then try to call again.

Katlyn had drunk three coolers and was feeling great. She had forgotten all about the time and was having a great time dancing.

"Katy, you need to get home it's after 1:30am at least call Mark." Torrie said.

Even in her alcohol induced state Katlyn realized she needed to get home.

Stacey watched her smiling. She would see the real Mark tonight. It was better she found out now what kind of jerk Mark was.

Katlyn went to the bathroom and threw some cold water on her face. She had to get going. She knew she really shouldn't drive but she didn't think she was that drunk. She turned and headed out the entrance to her car.

Paul parked his car in the club's parking lot and was headed inside when he saw Katlyn's car was still here. He frowned she should have already been gone. That s when he noticed that Katlyn was in the car. He walked over and seen her turning the key in the ignition.

"Katlyn." Paul called.

Katlyn turned and seen Paul.

"Hey." Katlyn said.

Paul frowned she didn't look right. He leaned in the window and smelled the alcohol on her.

"Little girl tell me you haven't been drinking?" Paul said.

"Just a few." Katlyn said.

Paul reached in the window and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Get out." Paul snapped.

"Why I'm fine." Katlyn said.

Paul pulled open the door and pulled her out. He dragged her behind him back to the club.

Paul dragged a protesting Katlyn back to the table the girls were at. He stopped and stared at them.

"Okay who gave her alcohol?" Paul said.

"It was that bitch Stacey." Terri said.

Terri and Torrie filled Paul in on how Stacey had goaded Katlyn into drinking. 

"Well I just caught her getting ready to drive home." Paul said still holding on to Katlyn's arm.

"We thought she was still in the bathroom, we were going to have her ride back to the hotel with us." Torrie said.

"Will you guys quit talking about me like I'm not here?" Katlyn said angrily.

"If I were you, I would be worried about what Mark says instead of getting an attitude." Paul said.

Katlyn closed her mouth and realized Mark was going to have a cow.

Paul retrieved his wallet from the table and dialed Mark's cell.

"Hello." Mark said sounding worried.

"Hey Mark, were at the club, I'll have Katlyn home in a few." Paul said.

"Why didn't she call?" Mark asked sounding relieved.

"Listen I'll talk to you when we get there." Paul said.

"Okay." Mark said hanging up.

"Come On little one, let's get you home." Paul said.

"Good luck." Terri said.

Katlyn didn't say anything; she knew she was going to need all the luck she could get.

Mark knew there was something wrong. Paul didn't want to say anything, but he could here it in his voice. She must be all right; Paul said he was bringing her home. He wondered why she wasn't driving there rental. A thousand different things ran through his mind. He sat down on the bed to wait. 

Paul looked over at Katlyn. She had been silent for the whole ride.

"Mark's going to kill me." Katlyn said quietly.

"Probably, but I don't have a lot of sympathy for you right now. Drinking and driving Katlyn really dumb, you should know better." Paul lectured.

"I know, I just thought I was okay to drive and I panicked when I realized the time." Katlyn said.

"No excuse, you could have been killed out there on the roads or killed someone else, not to mention you are not old enough to be drinking." Paul said sternly.

"I know. I don't have no excuse." Katlyn said.

"Everybody makes mistakes Katlyn; I just hope you realize what could have happened to you tonight if I hadn't come along when I did." Paul said.

Katlyn was beginning too, she had let Stacey manipulate her and goad her and she could have been killed because of it. She hung her head and dreading facing Mark.


	26. chapter 26

Mark heard the rattle of the door and stood up. Katlyn came through the door first followed by Paul.

Katlyn seen Mark and flew into his arms. Mark wrapped his big arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried baby girl." Mark murmured against her hair.

He placed small kisses on her forehead and cheeks. 

"I'm sorry Mark; I didn't mean to worry you." Katlyn said in a small voice.

Mark caught each side of her face between his big hands and looked in her eyes. She was very upset he could see that. He kissed her gently. He could taste the fact she had been drinking but let it pass for now.

"Go in the bathroom and take ya a hot and I'll order ya something to eat." Mark said.

Katlyn looked at him. God she loved him so much. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. She pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"So what happened tonight?" Mark asked sitting down in the chair opposite Paul.

"Stacey goaded her about having a curfew, and how mean you are, you know same old song and dance with her. I guess it just got to Katlyn tonight. She told Katlyn if she wasn't scared of you to stay late and have a couple of drinks, which obviously she did. I had already left to take Trish home or I would have out a stop to that shit." Paul said.

Mark sighed. He felt for Katlyn's predicament. She was striving for independence and torn between that and him and Stacey had only made the problem worse.

"If you had left how did you find out she had been drinking and still at the bar?" Mark asked.

"I left my wallet there and went back to get it and…" Paul trailed off.

"And what might as well tell me the rest." Mark said.

Paul felt like he was ratting on Katlyn and he didn't like the feeling. But Katlyn had about done something really stupid and he knew he had to tell Mark.

"I walked up right as she was about to drive off." Paul said.

"WHAT!" Mark asked jumping up.

"Calm down Mark, she didn't, I took her keys and brought her home." Paul said.

"That damn little fool, she could have been killed or killed someone else." Mark said trying to control his anger.

"She knows that she just wasn't thinking. Every one makes mistakes Mark." Paul said.

"Yea well that mistake could have cost her life, I could have lost her." Mark said.

Paul seen the fear in Mark's eyes at the thought of losing Katlyn, he really loved that girl.

"I know, but calm down before you talk to her, or you'll scare her to death and she's already scared." Paul said.

"Well maybe she should be. I'm about as mad as I have ever been with her right now." Mark said running his hand through his short hair.

"Order some dinner for her and let her eat, then talk to her. Just cool off some." Paul said getting up.

"Thanks Paul for bringing her home and taking care of her." Mark said.

"It's okay man, she's my friend, I worry to you know." Paul said.

Mark nodded.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Paul said and turned and left.

Mark paced back and forth a few minutes trying to calm him self and then ordered Katlyn some dinner.

He was a little calmer when Katlyn came out of the bathroom in one of his shirts and her long hair in braids.

"Come here Katy." Mark said.

Katlyn walked over nervously to stand in front of him.

Mark hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Dinner will be here in a few minutes. I want ya to eat and then we need to talk." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

Truth was she knew she screwed up, but she was scared Mark was going to blow a fuse.

Mark sat Katlyn on the bed and sat down beside her and just held her. The thought of her being killed or hurt had filled him with fear and he was just happy to hold her in his arms.

Katlyn was glad Mark wasn't yelling at her, but she knew this was far from over. He wasn't going to let this pass of that she was sure.

"Mark I'm really sorry." She said in a whisper.

"I imagine you are baby." Mark said kissing her lips gently.

There was a knock at the door and Mark got up and got her food and brought it to the table.

"Come eat." Mark said.

Katlyn walked over and sat down. He had ordered her grilled chicken breast with rice and vegetables. She sat there and picked at her food to nervous to eat.

"Katy eat and stop picking at yer food ya need something to soak up all that alcohol." Mark said.

Katlyn flushed red, embarrassed at his chastisement and the fact he knew she had been drinking.

Mark looked at her, she looked close to tears.

"Eat honey and if ya feel up to it tonight we really need to talk." Mark said in a gentler tone.

Katlyn nodded and picked up her fork again. She had just as soon take her time she was in no hurry to talk.


	27. chapter 27

Trish got up and looked through the peephole. She frowned it was Paul, what was he doing back here so soon. She opened the door and seen the worried look on his face.

"Can I come in for a bit?" Paul asked.

Trish stood back and let him in. He sat down on the couch running his hand through his tangled hair.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked sitting beside him.

"It's Katlyn." Paul said.

"What happened is she okay?" Trish asked worried.

"Yea, I mean she is now, she got to drinking at the club and was about to drive home after she had been drinking, luckily I forgot my wallet and stopped her. I got there just when she was about to drive off." Paul said.

"That doesn't sound like Katy, what happened to set that off?" Trish asked frowning.

"What else Stacey, she started teasing her again about being under Mark's thumb, hit like that, she told Katlyn if Mark was so wonderful and she wasn't scared of him to have a couple of drinks and stay later and not call him." Paul said.

"That bitch, she just has to cause trouble, I'm going to kick her ass when I see her." Trish said.

"Yea she's not helping matter, but when it comes right down to it Katlyn made her own decisions and she made some pretty bad ones." Paul said.

"Yes that's true; I take it you took her to Mark." Trish said.

"Yea, and I feel pretty shitty about that too, I had to tell him what was going on, Katlyn's my friend and I feel like I ratted on her." Paul said.

"Honey Katy would have told him anyway, that's how she is, you didn't do anything wrong." Trish said.

"Then how come I feel so crappy?" Paul asked.

"Cause you're a really sweet guy and worried about Katy." Trish said putting her arm around him.

Paul looked at her and smiled.

"You think I'm sweet huh?" Paul asked.

Trish blushed and looked down.

Paul grinned and was suddenly very taken with Trish. She looked so beautiful with the blush lighting her cheeks.

"Trish you're very beautiful." Paul said pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently.

Trish returned the kiss parting her lips as Paul's tongue gently nudged at her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth teasing her tongue with his. Paul pulled back and gently nipped her bottom lip and kissed it and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Wow." Paul said.

Trish smiled and hugged him.

They sat there for a minute just holding each other in a easy embrace.

"I know you're worried about Katy, but Mark loves her. He won't hurt her; they have a different kind of relationship that most people don't understand. But they love each other." Trish said.

"Mark was really angry about the drinking and driving, I'm afraid he'll snap and do something he'll regret." Paul said.

"He wont do anything while he's angry, I know Mark, now stop worrying, you can check on her in the morning." Trish said.

Paul nodded and stood up.

"I guess I should get going." Paul said.

Trish looked at him.

"You could stay here if you want?" Trish said looking down.

Paul lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I want very much." He said in a low voice.

Trish smiled as Paul pulled her up and led her to the bed.

Katlyn piled her plates back on the tray and set them outside the door to be picked up. She turned around and went to set beside Mark on the couch. Mark turned off the TV.

"Ya feel up to talking now, are ya sober enough?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said.

 She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Mark asked.

"Didn't Paul tell you?" Katlyn asked.

"I want to hear wht you have ta say." Mark said.

Katlyn swallowed hard and looked down at her hands.

"I had three wine coolers and was going to drive home." Katlyn said.

"Look at me girl." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up and seen the anger in his eyes.

"That's kind of short want to tell me the why?" Mark said.

"I don't have any excuse." Katlyn said.

Mark knew she was leaving Stacey out of the picture and he wondered why.

"Paul said that Stacey got you the coolers." Mark said.

"Nobody forced me to do anything, I made my own decisions." Katlyn said.

"That may be true, I'm glad to see you taking responsibility for your actions, but I think Stacey has a little responsibility in this too." Mark said. 

Katlyn just shrugged. Stacey hadn't forced her to do anything; she had made some really bad choices tonight.

"Now let's go down the list her. First of all you were drinking, really bad decision on yer part. Ya didn't call, you should have ya know, I would have come and got ya, you can always call me no matter what, I might have been mad, but yer safety come first. If this ever happens again ya call me, I'll come get ya, make sure ya get home safe. Understand?" Mark said.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said.

"I was worried sick about ya baby girl, I imagined all kind of things had happened to ya." Mark said.

Katlyn saw the worry in his eyes and felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Mark, I really am." Katlyn said.

"Now little girl, the one thing that upsets me the most, the fact you was thinking about driving, that was a really dumb thing to do and I know yer smart, why in the hell would ya do something like that?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think I had that much, I felt okay to drive." Katlyn said.

"Katy you know better, that's a crock and ya know it, you had three drinks, you damn well knew you shouldn't be driving." Mark said.

Katlyn looked own and knew that was the one thing that put the nail in her coffin so to speak. She was so dead.


	28. chapter 28

"Now Katy I want to here why you did this shit, the real reason." Mark said crossing his arms and waiting.

Katlyn sighed.

"I was tired of hearing Stacey tell everybody how mean you was and shit, it just got to me, then she said I was scared of you and that the only reason I thought you were so wonderful was I had been a good girl up to now, she said the first time I screwed up I would see how you really was. She said if I wasn't really scared of you I would stay late and have a few drinks. So I did." Katlyn finished.

"Testing me Katlyn?" Mark asked with a serious look on his face.

"No Mark, it wasn't like that, I just…." Katlyn said trailing off.

She knew she was in serous shit when Mark called her Katlyn. Mark had hit the nail on the head. She had drank to see what he was going to do pure and simple, she wanted to see if Stacey was right. The driving thing had just been bad judgment and the fact she had panicked when she realized how late it was. She felt horrible, all this because she had wanted to see what Mark would do how he would react because of something Stacey had said.

"Okay we figured out why ya started drinking, now how about the driving part?" Mark asked pinning her with his steady gaze.

"I panicked when I realized how late it was, I was scared and knew I had to get home." Katlyn said.

"Scared of me?" Mark asked.

"Yea, well no, scared of what you're going to do? Katlyn said.

Mark sat there a minute staring at her. She was hoping he was going to tell her she didn't have nothing to be scared of but no such luck.

"What do you think I'm going to do Katlyn?" Mark asked.

"Well I… I don't know." Katlyn said nervously.

"I'm waiting for an answer and that aint it." Mark said.

Katlyn squirmed in her seat. She wasn't happy with the tone of this conversation.

"What's wrong girl?" Mark asked.

"You're scaring me." Katlyn said.

"Why I'm perfectly calm, I'm not screaming or yelling, considering the stunt ya pulled you're lucky I'm so calm." Mark said.

Katlyn thought she would prefer screaming and yelling to his deadly calm it was unnerving her.

"I… I guess your going to …hit me." Katlyn said looking down at her lap.

"Spank you, ya mean?" Mark asked.

"Uhh yea." Katlyn said.

"Do ya think that's what ya deserve?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked up at him.

"I can't answer that." Katlyn said

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Cause I would be crazy to." Katlyn mumbled.

Mark continued to stare a hole in her.

"Just punish me and get it over with." Katlyn said

"No." Mark said

Katlyn looked up at him in question..

"I'm not going to grab you kicking and screaming and beat yer ass Katlyn. When you submit to me it will be willingly. You will come to me and ask for your punishment and accept it willing." Mark said.

Katlyn looked at him in shock.

"Mark I cant do that." Katlyn said.

"When you can admit that's what you need and what deep down that's what ya want, you can come to me and ask until then I won't lay a finger on ya." Mark said.

"It's not what I want Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark smiled for a moment.

"Isn't it Katlyn?" Mark said.

Katlyn hated the way Mark seemed to be able to crawl in her mind and dissect it. She felt like he could see in the darkest recesses of her mind and she could hide nothing from him.

"Mark please don't make me do this?" Katlyn said a few tears slipping down her cheeks. 

Mark pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"I love ya girl, but I can't submit for ya, that's something you got ta do for yourself." Mark said.

Katlyn buried her face in his chest loving the smell of him the feel of him.

"Let's go to bed. Get some rest. Ya got a lot of thinking to do tomorrow I imagine." Mark said.

Mark lifted her and laid her in the bed. He climbed in beside her and pulled her in his arms. Katlyn curled into him like a kitten seeking warmth.

"I love you Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark stoked her hair.

"I love ya to girl." Mark said.

Katlyn lay in his arms thinking about things. She didn't know this would be so hard. She wanted Mark just to take control, do what he wanted and for it to be over, but he wasn't letting her off so easy. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't think no more tonight. She drifted off into a uneasy sleep.


	29. chapter 29

_Just wanted to make a few quick comments before I continue the story. This story is a little different from my others as I wanted to do something a little edgier. Plenty of stories have been done on the Dom/Sub relationship; however most focus on the sexual side of the relationship. I wanted to focus more on the psychological side of the relationship where each persons head is at and the problems that arise in these types of relationships. I realize this type of story is not everyone's cup of tea, but I felt the need to do it. Besides I really can see The Undertaker as being a Dom,lol.* _

Katlyn awoke and stretched. She looked beside her to see that Mark was gone. There was a note on the pillow. She picked it up and read it.

'Katy, I realize you need some time to yourself today. I'm going to the gym and to grab a bite to eat. I'm off the next two days so I figured we would hang out here today and leave tomorrow. I'll be back around 2:00PM. Order you some breakfast. I love you baby…Mark'

Katlyn laid the note down and got up and showered. She got out and put on a skirt and blouse and padded barefoot back in the room and ordered some breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it to find Trish and Paul there.

Paul hugged her.

"You all right?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Katlyn said and stepped inside so they could come in.

"See Paul, I told you Mark didn't kill her." Trish said joking.

Katlyn smiled.

"Not yet anyway." Katlyn said setting down.

Paul and Trish sat down side by side and Katlyn grinned. These two had hooked up it was plain to see.

"What's that Grin for?" Paul asked.

"Oh just glad to see you came to your senses and noticed Trish. 

Trish smiled and wrapped her arm around Paul.

"Yea men can be real dumb sometimes." Paul said.

"So where's Mark?" Trish asked.

"The gym." Katlyn said.

"Are things all right with you two?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure, we got some things to work out we're going to hang out here a couple of days." Katlyn said.

"Okay, but if you need me you got my number, just call me." Paul said.

"That's goes for me too." Trish said.

"Okay, thanks guys." Katlyn said.

"We're going to get going, get on the road, and if you need to talk call me." Paul said.

"Thanks." Katlyn said and hugged him. She hugged Trish and waved as they left. Her food arrived and she sat down and ate. She had a lot of soul searching to do this morning.

Mark sat picking at his breakfast. His mind was on Katlyn. He wanted to be with her instead of sitting down here alone. But he knew she needed some time alone to think without him there pressuring her.

"Well Mark I see your alone, did Katlyn dump you yet?" Stacey said walking up.

"Stacey, you put her in danger last night, I got half a mind to beat yer ass but yer not my problem no more. Stay away from Katy, I mean it or I'll forget myself and give ya the ass whipping you deserve." Mark said calmly.

Stacey looked scared and backed up some.

"Mark your nothing but a Neanderthal." Stacey said.

"Run along girl before I show ya what I am." Mark said.

Stacey turned and left and Mark sighed. He wished he had never dated her.

Katlyn lay on the bed thinking. It scared her how Mark seemed to know her wants and needs. She was embarrassed by her own thoughts. She felt weak by her needs. She should be strong and independent but all she could think of was how safe and cared for that Mark made her feel. The thought of lying across Mark's lap wasn't repellant at all. Mark over the last two months had introduced her to a wide variety of sexual practices all of them enjoyable. Any number of times he had playfully smacked her ass and it had turned her on beyond belief but she knew this was different. This wasn't a game and it was anything but sexual. The thing that bothered her the most though, was that she did want and need it. It aroused her mentally; she wanted nothing more than to hand over her control to Mark. What the hell was wrong with her? Katlyn shook her head. She knew without a doubt when Mark got back she would ask him to punish her, she would beg if she had to and that shamed her that she was so weak where Mark was concerned. She realized that she wasn't dreading it; she was looking forward to it. God was she sick or something? She must be, she was so excited she was wet between her legs. She slipped her hand beneath her skirt and stoked herself gasping in pleasure. But then she stopped. She would wait save this for Mark. When he was done she would ask him to make love to her. No not make love fuck her, that's what she wanted, a hard fast fuck. She pulled her hand back from beneath her skirt and waited.


	30. chapter 30

Mark walked in the room to find Katlyn asleep on the bed. He looked at her mane of Auburn hair spread around her like a halo. That's what she was Mark thought an angel his angel. His heart jumped in his chest. God he loved her, he had never loved anyone the way he loved her. He went and sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her cool cheek.

Katlyn stirred and smiled when she saw Mark.

"Wake up love." Mark said as he brushed her lips with his.

Katlyn sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you; don't stay away so long, I can't stand it." Katlyn said.

Mark kissed her gently.

"Yes baby girl, your wish is my command." Mark said smiling.

"I think that's my line." Katlyn said grinning.

"It flows both ways baby; I would give you the moon if ya asked for it." Mark said looking into her eyes.

Katlyn reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Mark, punish me, I accept whatever you do willingly. I want it." Katlyn said staring into his fathomless eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she spoke.

Mark kissed her cheeks. Her head dropped and she stared down at her hands ashamed of her weakness.

"Stop that little girl; you have nothing to be ashamed of." Mark said lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Katlyn asked in wonder.

"Cause we're two halves of the same soul, you are the other part of me, together we're complete, I know ya feel it baby girl, my soul stirs when it's near ya. I feel like I'm dying when we're apart." Mark said.

"I know I feel it too." Katlyn whispered.

Mark held her tight to him.

"I hate being weak." Katlyn said.

Mark  snorted and looked at her.

"Weak? You're the strongest person I know, you're brave and good and strong, there's nothing weak about you. Sweetheart you had to be strong and in control your whole life even when you were a child, you always took care of everybody else; mothering the other kids making sure they were okay. I know ya protected them from Tom, took a lot of beatings yourself trying to protect them. It's time to let go, you long to, you want to let me take control, let go of your pain, be free to be loved and cherished the way you should have been when ya was a child. I know how ya feel girl, it don't make ya weak, just human." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled through her tears. He knew her so well.

Mark stood up and led her over to one of the dinette chairs. He sat down and gestured for her to lie across his lap.

Katlyn did so with no hesitation. The feel of his strong thighs pressed against her stomach made her feel safe and excited. She squirmed on his lap.

"Katy darlin, I know I've done this before playfully, I know it excited ya, but this is different girl, it's going to hurt and you're going to cry." Mark said.

Katlyn stopped moving and panicked realizing this wasn't one of there games they played.

 Mark rubbed her back.

"Honey trust me, I'll never leave ya bruised and battered, okay?" Mark said in a soothing voice.

"Okay." Katlyn said calming down somewhat.

"Now why are ya in the position your in Katlyn?" Mark asked.

"Because I was drinking and because I was going to drive while I was drunk." Katlyn said.

"That's right and I don't expect to have to point out this particular lesson anymore." Mark said.

Katlyn felt Mark lift her skirt and felt the cool air brush her thighs. She tensed up.

"Relax girl, it's going to hurt worse if ya tense your muscles up like that." Mark said.

Katlyn forced her self to relax and waited. Mark didn't make her wait long as his hand descended on her bottom with a loud crack. She wasn't expecting the first one too hurt that bad.

"OWW!" Katlyn yelled.

Mark tightened his grip on her waist and continued to smack her bottom in hard steady strokes.

Katlyn tried her best to lay still and be quite but it was impossible. Each stroke of his hand lit a fire on her bottom causing her to struggle and yell.

That didn't cause him to let up one bit. His hand descended time and time again not leaving an inch of her bottom untouched. He bottom was a raging fire and she drummed her legs on the floor in response to the pain.

God I was a fool to think this was going to be exciting. Katlyn thought to her self.

The pain was beginning to overwhelm her. She wanted to get away from it, but she couldn't.

"Mark please stop!" Katlyn begged.

But Mark continued to deliver hard slaps to her bottom, not paying attention to her pleading.

Katlyn burst into tears and started sobbing gripping Mark's ankle hard trying to find a way to deal with the pain.

"Will you be drinking again?" Mark asked as he punctuated the words with hard slaps to her bottom.

"No Mark, no I promise." She said through her sobs.

"How about drinking and driving?" Mark asked still smacking her bottom.

"No Mark, never!" Katlyn sobbed.

Katlyn collapsed into sobs and lay limply across Mark's lap crying her eyes out. Mark knew she had enough and stopped. He rubbed her back soothingly. 

Katlyn was crying uncontrollably, she let go of years of pain, she was crying for her lost child hood, the painful beatings she had received from Tom, all the pain she had kept locked up for years came rolling out of her in waves of tears. Mark lifted her in his arms and cradled her on his lap and let her cry. Katlyn buried her face in his chest soaking him with her tears. 

"It's okay baby girl, let it out." Mark whispered soothingly against her hair.

Mark held her and caressed her until her tears and sobs were done. She still lay against Mark clinging to him.

"Feel better?" Mark asked.

Katlyn nodded. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. She looked up at Mark and gazed into his green eyes.

"Thank you." Katlyn said.

Katlyn was surprised as tears welled in his eyes and ran unchecked down his cheeks.

"I love ya girl, more than anything, you're my life, my reason for living." Mark said.

Katlyn kissed his wet cheeks and lay back against him.

"I was really stupid to think this would be exciting." Katlyn said her voice still horse from crying.

Mark chuckled a bit.

"What baby? Don't ya feel like making love?" Mark asked.

"Uhh not just yet." Katlyn said shifting uncomfortably in his lap.

Katlyn didn't figure sitting was going to be much fun for the next few days.

Mark tightened his hold on her and picked her up and went and laid her on the bed. He lay down beside her and just held her.

Katlyn started to drift off mentally and physically exhausted.

"I love you." She whispered before she fell to sleep.

"I love you, worship you, and adore you." Mark said as he watched her drift to sleep.


	31. chapter 31

Katlyn grinned as she watched Mark. He hung over the ropes looking down at her. He was in the middle of doing his own version of 'You're my Angel'. Katlyn couldn't believe he was in the middle of the ring serenading her in front of all the guys, he didn't seem to care. He grinned at her as he sang. Glen and Paul laughed at Mark's antics. He had never acted like this before especially in front of the guys. Mark had it bad for this girl that was certain. All the girls were envious of Mark. He treated Katlyn like a princess. Anyone with eyes could see that they were in love. 

Katlyn smiled as Mark finished the song and jumped out of the ring to kiss her.

Katlyn parted her lips for him offering him entrance. 

Mark slid his tongue in teasing hers and retreating.

He pulled back.

"I love ya girl." Mark said.

"Yea I think you just proved that." Katlyn said laughing.

"Go on to my dressing room, I'll be there in a few minutes." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said and turned and left.

"Man you two are something else." Glen said smiling.

"Glen for the first time in my life I'm truly happy." Mark said.

"Stacey still been giving you two shit?" Paul asked.

"No not since the little bar incident. I told her to stay away from Katy, and she better." Mark said.

"Where's Trish at?" Mark asked Paul.

"I don't know, around here somewhere." Paul said.

"Better be keeping better tabs on yer woman, a woman like Trish has all these wolves eyeballing her." Mark said.

"Yea, well they better keep there paws to themselves, she's mine." Paul said.

Glen and Mark looked at each other and grinned. Paul was in love.

"Paul I swear ya act like a man in love." Mark said laughing.

Paul flushed and pushed his long blonde hair back.

"I am." Paul said grinning.

Mark slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the club." Mark said.

"Now we just got to Glen hooked up." Paul said laughing.

"No thank you, do you realize how many broken hearts I would leave in my wake, nope I'll just keep spreading it around till I find a sweet little girl like Katy." Glen said.

"Man you could look a million years and never find another girl like her." Mark said.

"Don't worry Glen, there's a girl out there for you, just keep looking." Paul said.

"I got to get going see you guys later." Mark said heading to his dressing room. He had a few hours to kill and knew exactly how he was going to pass them he thought with a grin.

Katlyn walked in Mark's dressing room to find a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the couch. She had a really tight short dress and to much makeup.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Who are you after all you're in my dressing room?" Katlyn said getting angry.

"Thai is my husband's dressing room." The woman said.

"Oh you must be that slut ex-wife of his he told me about." Katlyn said smirking.

"Why you little bitch." The woman said getting up. She stepped forward and took a swing at Katlyn but Katlyn was too quick she stepped back and ducked then threw a punch that caught the woman right in the mouth.

Mark walked in his dressing room to a scene he couldn't believe. Katlyn and his ex-wife were rolling around on the floor trying to kill each other.

"Katlyn get yer ass up right now!" Mark said.

Katlyn and Diane both looked up at Mark and then went back to slapping each other.

"Shit!" Mark cursed.

Mark grabbed Katlyn and dragged her off Diane and sat her on the couch.

"Don't Move!" Mark said giving her a look that dared her to move.

"Diane what the hell are you doing here?" Mark demanded.

"I came to see my husband is that a crime?" Diane asked.

"Ex-husband, I have nothing to say to you, so leave." Mark ordered.

"But Mark I thought we could have dinner or something." Diane said.

"Diane go!" Mark said.

"Okay, but I'm going to be in town a couple of days, I'll call you." she said flouncing out.

Mark turned and looked at Katlyn. She flinched under his gaze.

"What in the hell happened?" Mark asked.

"She made me mad. She asked who I was and then she said she was your wife, and then she tried to hit me, so I decked her." Katlyn said.

Mark walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yea, I whipped her ass." Katlyn said.

"Good get your clothes off. I came down here for a reason, and I intend to carry out my plans." Mark said.

Katlyn grinned and stripped off her clothes.

Mark settled himself on the couch.

"Come here." Mark ordered.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark glanced at his watch, It was going to be a most pleasurable couple of hours.


	32. chapter 32

Katlyn stood naked in front of Mark.

"What do you want me to do Mark?" Katlyn asked trying to look serious, but he seen the sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

Mark had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning. Silly little imp Mark thought.

"I want ya to pleasure me girl." Mark said.

"And how would you want me to do that?" Katlyn asked.

Mark could here the laughter in her voice.

"Why don't ya start by wrapping those sweet lips around my cock?" Mark said.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said and fell to her knees.

Katlyn grasped his belt buckle and unfastened it. She unsnapped his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. His large cock sprang out with a life of its own.

"Wow." Katlyn said grinning.

Katlyn kissed the tip of it lightly.

"I love you." She murmured.

"Who ya talking to him or me?" Mark asked smiling.

"Well at the moment him." Katlyn said laughing.

Mark shook his head and suddenly groaned as her warm mouth enveloped his cock.

"Oh damn girl." Mark moaned as he tangled his hands through her long hair.

Katlyn licked and sucked his cock, bobbing her head up and down in a steady pace.

"Mmmmm Yea baby, suck it." Mark said.

Katlyn sucked harder as her head went up and down on her hard erection. She felt it hit the back of her throat as she took his length in her mouth. Katlyn hummed in pleasure. She loved the taste of him. She couldn't get enough.

"Ohhhh damnn." Mark moaned in pleasure.

Katlyn head moved faster and faster and she sucked and licked harder feeling Mark was on the edge.

Mark's hips bucked forward and he shot his seed deep in her throat. Katlyn moaned in pleasure as she swallowed his passion. He tasted so good. She continued to suck his cock until she had pumped him dry. Mark loosened his grip on her hair and watched as she licked his cock clean.

"Good girl, your something else baby." Mark said smiling down at her.

Katlyn kept licking his cock bringing it back to its full hardness.

"Like doing that do ya?" Mark asked grinning.

Her only response was to moan as she licked down the side of his cock.

"Get up girl and bend over the arm of the couch. I got something for ya." Mark said.

Katlyn scrambled up and bent herself across the arm of the couch. Mark came up behind her.

"Spread yer legs." Mark said in a voice husky with passion.

Katlyn spread her legs and waited for Mark to touch her.

Mark placed his cock against her wet entrance.

"I got something for my good girl, do ya want it?" Mark asked teasing her wet pussy with the tip if his cock.

"Mmmm yes, please Mark." Katlyn begged. She needed him in her so bad.

Mark pushed his hips forward and sank into her to the hilt.

Katlyn screamed in pleasure. Mark gripped her hips and moved in and out of her pussy slowly.

"OOOOO MARK! Katlyn screamed.

Mark smiled. He loved her response to him. She was very vocal and he loved it.

"Feel good Baby?" Mark asked as he pumped into her.

"Uhh Huhh" Katlyn responded.

Mark reached around and found her breast and began to massages it.

"Mmmm yea Mark." Katlyn groaned.

Mark rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger causing Katlyn to moan and whimper in pleasure.

"Harder Mark, faster." Katlyn groaned.

Mark groaned himself, he longed for release.

Mark sped up his pace. He watched as his cock slid in and out of her pussy, turned on as hell by the sight.

"Oooo yea Mark." Katlyn said and pushed her hips back to meet his hard thrusts.

"Ummm Baby girl, yer so tight." Mark grunted as he slammed into her.

Katlyn screamed in pleasure as she fell over the edge.

"Ohhhhh Mark." Katlyn whimpered over and over.

Mark felt her inner muscles clamp down hard on his cock. Mark roared as he shot his seed deep in her core. He continued to pump into her as her moans turned to whimpers of contentment. Mark bent over and kissed her neck and slowly withdrew from her. Mark picked her up and carried her to the couch and lay down with her head lying on top of him.

"How ya feeling baby?" Mark asked as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Mmmmm." Was all she could manage. She kissed his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Mark kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep for a while girl, I'll lay here with ya." Mark whispered.

Katlyn drifted off into a sound sleep. Mark watched her sleep. He loved her so much, he hoped his ex wasn't going to hang around and try to ruin things for him.


	33. chapter 33

Katlyn woke on the couch to find Mark had dressed her and covered her up. She picked up the note he had left beside her.

"Had to go to work baby, I'll be back soon…Love Mark.

Katlyn grinned and stretched. She was thirsty and decided to walk out to the cafeteria to get something to drink.

Katlyn was rounding the corner and ran into someone falling on her ass. She looked up and seen a tall man with long dark hair and brown eyes. He looked annoyed.

"Watch where you're going kid." He said.

"Scott you're scaring her stop glaring at her." Another man said coming up.

He had long brownish blonde hair and a beard and goatee. He was even taller than the other man. He reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

"Uhh yea." Katlyn said.

"I'm Kevin Nash and the grump over there is Scott Hall. Don't pay any attention to him, he's been in a bad mood for years." Kevin said grinning.

Katlyn smiled up at the big man, he was friendly.

She looked over and Scott and offered him a shy smile.

"I'm sorry I ran into you sir." Katlyn said.

"Damn Scott ya know you're getting old when a pretty little thing like her calls you sir." Kevin said laughing.

Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Are you two wrestlers?" Katlyn asked.

"Well I am, but Scotty here is retired, he's going to be writing storylines for Vince." Kevin said.

"What's your name sweet thing and what do you do around here?" Kevin asked.

"Katlyn O'Shannon. I don't work here. My boyfriend is a wrestler." Katlyn said.

"You don't look old enough to have a boyfriend." Scott said.   
"I'm 18." Katlyn said a little miffed he thought she was a child.

"Like I said a baby." Scott said.

Katlyn frowned.

"I'm not a baby." She said.

"Scott lay off, where were you headed?" Kevin asked.

"To get something to drink." Katlyn said.

"Come on we'll go with you." Kevin said.

"Okay." Katlyn said. She like Kevin, he seemed really nice.

They sat down and Kevin brought her a soda over and sat down.

"So who's the boyfriend, so we know who were up against?" Kevin asked grinning.

"Mark Callaway." Katlyn said.

"Well I'll be damned, the deadman gets all the pretty ones." Kevin said grinning.

"A little old for you aint he?" Scott asked.

"No, he's not." Katlyn snapped getting irritated.

"Leave her alone Scotty." Kevin said.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he likes to get a rise of people." Kevin said.

"If I was your daddy, I tan you good and come drag you home where you belong." Scott said.

"Well I don't have a daddy and your not it either, cause if you was I would have to kill myself." Katlyn said getting up to leave.

"Looks like you're up to the same thing Scott winning friends with that wonderful personality of yours."

Katlyn turned around to see Mark standing there.

"Hey Kev, good to see ya back." Mark said.

"You too Mark." Kevin said smiling.

For the first time that Katlyn had seen Scott grinned.

"Hey Mark, what's up man?" Scott said.

"Not much. I see you guys have met my girl."  Mark said putting his arm around her.

"Yea, she sure is a pretty little thing." Kevin said grinning.

'Mouthy as hell though." Scott said.

Katlyn sputter n anger.

"Maybe I'm mouthy cause you're a jerk." Katlyn said angrily.

"That don't sound like her Scott, you just got a way of riling people." Mark said laughing.

Katlyn gave Scott a mean look.

Scott just laughed.

"We'll see you guys around, we got to get going." Mark said.

"Okay Mark, we'll see you around, nice to meet you Katlyn." Kevin said.

"Nice to meet you too." Katlyn said smiling at Kevin.

Scott just nodded his head at her and winked. Katlyn just glared at him.

"Come on baby." Mark said taking her hand.

They walked out to Mark's truck.

"Don't care much for Scott, Huh?" Mark asked.

"He's a jerk." Katlyn said as Mark opened the door of the truck for her.

"He's got his ways, he an okay guy. He's been through some shit and he can be a little rough around the edges." Mark said.

Katlyn didn't say anything; as far as she was concerned he could stay the hell away from her. 


	34. chapter 34

"Diane I asked you not to call me anymore." Mark said as he stretched out in the bed.

Diane had taken to calling him every couple of days and he was getting tired of dealing with her, not to mention the fact Katlyn's nerves were on edge from it also.

"Mark I want you back, I love you, give me a second chance?" Diane pleaded.

"No, I mean it; leave me alone, I love Katlyn. Stop calling me." Mark said and hung up.

Diane hung up the phone ad sighed. She wanted Mark back and she was going to have him one way or the other. The problem was that little bitch. She needed to get rid of her, then Mark would take her back. Diane picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey baby. I got a little job for you, interested?" Diane said.

Diane listened for a minute and then replied.

"Well you can do what you want with the girl when I have Mark back, I'm sure you could have a lot of fun with her." Diane said laughing.

Diane talked a few more minutes and hung up. She sat back in her car and laughed. She was going to have Mark back and that little bitch was going to pay.

Katlyn sat outside the ring while Mark practiced. She was typing away on her laptop. She was writing a new story. Katlyn was excited two of her children's books had been accepted for publication. She had been so happy yesterday when she found out. She finally felt like she was getting her life under control. Mark had taken her out to dinner last night to celebrate. He had told her he was proud of all her hard work. That meant more to her than anything.

"Hey brat what you doing?"

Katlyn looked up with a frown on her face it was Scott.

"What do you want?" Katlyn asked.

"Oh just to spread some sunshine in your dreary little world." Scott said smirking.

Katlyn couldn't figure for the life of her why Scott didn't like her. She had tried to be polite to him, but it just didn't work.

Katlyn sighed.

"Leave me alone." Katlyn said and went back to working.

Scott sat down beside her.

"It's rude to ignore people." Scott said.

"Listen leave me the hell alone, I don't like you." Katlyn said.

"You know you could benefit from a belt across your ass, watch you mouth." Scott said.

Katlyn turned white at the reference. Scott was just like Tom, he was brutal. Katlyn packed up her laptop and got up to leave. Scott knew she was really upset and hadn't meant to upset her. Scott always pushed people buttons. He was just being himself.

"Baby you okay?" 

Katlyn turned and Paul was standing there.

She didn't say anything, Scott had really hit to close to home with his comment and it brought back bad memories.

Paul had heard Scott and seen the look on Katlyn's face. He knew she was upset.

Katlyn wrapped her arms round Paul and laid her head against his chest.

Paul hugged her close.

"It's okay; let's go get you something to drink." Paul said.

Paul glared at Scott and turned toward the ring.

"Mark, I'm taking Katlyn to get something to drink." Paul hollered to Mark.

Mark turned and seen Katlyn lying against Paul.

"Is she alright?" Mark asked.

"Ask your buddy here?" Paul said and with his arm around Katlyn walked off.

Mark jumped out of the ring and went up to Scott.

"Listen Scott I know your just being you, but lay off Katlyn, she don't need your grief. That kids been through hell in her life and she don't need people bringing her down." Mark said.

"Mark I didn't mean nothing, its just my way to be a smart ass." Scott said.

"Yea well lay off her, she don't need any more jerks in her life, she's had enough." Mark said and with that jumped back in the ring.

Scott sat there thinking. He had always been a smartass. He wondered why he had gotten under her skin. He sighed. He would just stay away from her. He liked Mark and didn't want to make an enemy of him. Scott got up and walked off.

Katlyn sat beside Paul in the cafeteria.

"Want to talk about it?" Paul said.

"It's that Scott, he's such a jerk, I don't know why he don't like me. I haven't done anything to him." Katlyn said.

"You haven't done anything, its just his way, don't let him get to you." Paul said.

"I guess." Katlyn said.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Paul asked grinning.

Katlyn started laughing.

"No I guess not." Katlyn said smiling.

"There's my girl, knew you was in there somewhere." Paul said kissing her cheek.

Katlyn hugged Paul.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Katlyn said.

"Anytime sweetheart." Paul said.

Eyes watched from across the cafeteria.

Katlyn was unaware of his glance. Soon she would be his. She was beautiful He had noticed her from the first day she had showed up here. But now fate had lended a hand. 

Diane wanted her out of the way. He would get her out of the way and he would take great pleasure in teaching her to please him. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Soon Katlyn soon." He whispered as he continued to watch her.


	35. chapter 35

"So you want to go to the club tonight?" Trish asked.

Katlyn looked up from her computer. She and Trish were in Trish's room surfing different websites. 

"You know Mark won't let me go anymore since 'the Incident'." Katlyn said.

"Oh that was ages ago. He needs to loosen up." Trish said.

"Yea well he hasn't loosened up on that. He probably won't let me out again till I'm 50." Katlyn said frustrated.

"Go on go ask him." Trish said.

"I'm telling you he's going to say no." Katlyn said.

Trish grabbed Katlyn's hand and pulled her up, come-on, I'm going with you." Trish said dragging Katlyn from the room and down the hall to Katlyn's room.

Katlyn unlocked the door and walked in. Mark was playing poker with, Paul, Glen, Kevin, Bradshaw, Jericho, Matt Hardy, and Scott.

"Hey sweetie." Paul said and Trish went over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby girl." Mark said smiling up at Katlyn.

Katlyn went over and sat on his lap.

"Hey Katy." Glen said smiling.

Katlyn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where you been hiding your self Glen, I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Katlyn said.

"Oh I been busy keeping the ladies happy, ya know how it is, I have to spread myself around to keep them from getting jealous." Glen said smiling.

All the guys groaned.

"Glen you are really full of yourself, ya freak." Jericho said.

"Hey I speak the truth." Glen said grinning.

Everyone laughed and Trish reached over and poked Katlyn.

"Okay okay." Katlyn said.

"Mark can I ask you something?" Katlyn asked.

"Yea sure." Mark said.

"Can I go to the club with Trish?" Katlyn said.

Mark gave her a look.

"Aww come on Mark, how long are you going to keep me locked up?" Katlyn asked.

"Come on Mark, I promise no drinking, I'll keep and eye on her." Trish said.

"Okay. But you better stay out of trouble little girl." Mark said.

Katlyn kissed his cheek.

"I will I promise." Katlyn said.

Mark took her chin in his hand and raised her face to his.

"I love you Katy." Mark said and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." Katlyn said.

Katlyn and Trish got up and went to the door.

"What time will you be home?" Mark asked.

"About 3:00AM." Katlyn said.

"You girls be careful." Paul said.

"Okay by guys." Trish said and her and Katlyn left.

"Mark stop worrying they will be fine, I see that look on your face." Glen said.

"I can't help but worry, Trouble seems to find Katy." Mark said.

"I'll stop by the club after while and check on her if it will make you feel better." Kevin said.

"Okay, but don't act like I sent ya or nothing." Mark said.

"I won't. Now stop worrying."  Kevin said.

Trish and Katlyn were having the time of their life. They had spent the last hour dancing.

"I'm going to get something to drink."  Katlyn said.

"I'll go with you, I'm dying of thirst." Trish said.

They got some sodas and sat down at a table.

"I see Mark finally let you out on good behavior."

Katlyn looked up to see Stacey standing there.

"Stacey get lost." Trish said irritated.

"Stacey let me ask you something, how does John treat you?" Katlyn asked.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"Well let me tell you how Mark treats me and we'll see who got the better man. Mark treats me like a queen, he tells me a hundred times a day he loves me,  he holds me, he kisses me for no reason, he sings to me, he reads poetry to me, he'll sit and brush my hair for hours while we talk, he sends me flowers practically everyday and a million other things he does everyday, he's the most wonderful man in the world, nothing you can say is going to change the way I feel about him, he's an angel sent from heaven as far as I'm concerned. He makes me feel like I'm the most special person in the world. If John makes you feel that way I'm happy for you, but I think the reason you bash Mark, is you know what you lost and its eating you up. Keep your opinions to yourself from now on, I don't care to hear them." Katlyn said.

Stacey got mad and huffed off in a hurry.

"Well you told her." Trish said laughing.

"It's all true, I wouldn't trade Mark for anyone in the world, and I wouldn't change him. I love him just the way he is." Katlyn said.

Trish smiled. Katlyn loved the man that was for sure.

Diane watched from the corner hidden in the shadows.

"Hey baby."

Diane turned around.

"It's about time you got here." Diane snapped.

"Well it's not like I could just rush off that would look suspicious." The man said.

"Tonight's the night. She's away from Mark it's the right time to grab her. Where are you going to take her?" Diane asked.

"There's and abandoned warehouse downtown. I'll keep her there until I'm through with her." The man said.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Diane asked.

"No, But I can, when I'm done with her, I'll take care of her don't worry." The man said.

Diane grinned. Finally that little bitch was going to be out of her hair and she would have Mark back.

"Hey girls." Kevin said.

"Hey Kev." Katlyn said smiling and then frowned when she seen Scott was with him.

"Can we join you?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Trish said.

"Hope your staying out of trouble Kid." Scott said to Katlyn.

"Its none of your business what I do." Katlyn snapped.

"Okay chill you two." Kevin said.

"He started it." Katlyn said.

Katlyn stood up.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Katlyn said.

Scott watched her leave.

"Well Scott you've done it again." Trish said. 

"I know. She takes everything so seriously." Scott said.

Scott got up.

"I'll go out and check on her, she shouldn't be hanging around outside by her self." Scott said.

Scott walked outside and looked around but didn't see her. He heard someone scream. He ran into the parking lot in time to see someone pushing Katlyn into a car. He started running but the person jumped in the car and took off. He couldn't even get the license plate it was to dark. Scott turned and ran back in to the bar.  "Katlyn's been kidnapped." Scott said out of breath.

Trish and Kevin looked at him in disbelief, while Scott picked up the phone and called the police.


	36. chapter 36

Mark paced back and forth like an animal. The police just left and they hadn't offered a lot of hope. They had told Mark to set tight and they would contact him if they found anything. Mark suddenly stopped and slammed his fist into the wall leaving a large hole.

"Scott why did ya have to mess with her if ya had left her alone she would have never gone outside! Mark bellowed.

Scott hung his head, he knew Mark was right. He didn't try to defend his self.

"Mark calm down, if someone was after Katlyn, they would have found away to get her no matter what." Paul said trying to calm his friend.

"Look buddy you need to sit down and go over anybody who had something against Katy, we need to do something, this sitting around is not cutting it." Glen said taking a seat on the couch.

Trish sat on the bed crying. Her best friend had been kidnapped right under her nose and there was nothing she could do.

Mark sat down with a sigh.

"Well there's Tom and Eddie, but the police already checked there still in jail." Mark said running his hand through his hair.

"Was there any witnesses in the parking lot who got a better look at the guy who took her?" Kevin asked.

"Well there was one guy closer than Scott, he said the guy had blonde hair, but it was dark he couldn't see a lot, and he said the car was a rental, it had a rental sticker and it was black." Scott said.

"A rental, do ya thinks its one of us?" mark said.

"Could be one of the other wrestlers, who we know. I think we should go around tomorrow and talk to everyone, see there reactions, see if there was any body who disliked her for some reason." Paul said.

"Good idea." Kevin said.

"Come on Trish, lets get to bed, so we can get an early start tomorrow." Paul said.

Trish got up still in tears and hugged Mark.

"Don't worry Darlin, well find her." Mark said hugging her.

"Okay." Trish said and Paul put his arm around her and left.

"I'm really sorry Mark." Scott said.

Mark looked at him, he knew Scott hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

We'll find her." Is all Mark said.

Kevin got up to leave.

"Hey wait a minute. Diane hates her, do you suppose she had something to do with this?" Mark asked.

"Hell that's a good idea, Mark, If anyone would pull some shit like this it would be Diane." Glen said.

"You guys go on to bed, I got some thinking to do, I'm going to get Diane over here tomorrow. One of you guys can follow her after she leaves, maybe she can lead us to Katy." Mark said full of hope again.

"Good idea." Glen said.

Glen stood up.

"I'll see ya in the morning buddy." Glen said.

"Night." Mark said as Glen left.

"Goodnight Mark, we'll be back tomorrow." Kevin said.

Mark nodded at the two men and sighed as the door closed.

Mark sat there in the silence. God where was his girl at and was she all right. She was probably scared to death. Tears ran down Mark's cheeks. He should have never let her out of his sight. He would die if anything happened to her. Mark lay back on the bed.

"I swear Katy, I'll find ya." Mark whispered as he lay in the dark.

Katlyn lay on a cold floor somewhere she didn't know where she was at or what was going on. She was blindfolded and gagged. All of a sudden the gag was pulled off her mouth and she started screaming. She was slapped hard several times till she stopped.

"You stop that or you'll be sorry." A voice said. The voice was familiar but Katlyn couldn't put her finger on it.

She felt hands roaming her body and tried to twist away, but she couldn't.

"Now stop that, I don't have time tonight, but tomorrow your going to do all the things for me you been doing for Mark, Katlyn." The voice said.

"No!" Katlyn yelled.

She felt her jeans being pulled down and struggled but she had her hands tied up so she couldn't get away. Tears ran down her cheeks as hand touched her intimately. Her shirt was pulled up and she felt a mouth on her breasts. She struggled harder.

"You will get the fucking of your life tomorrow and like it." The voice said.

She lifted her foot to kick and contacted with something because the man screamed.

"You'll pay for that bitch." The voice said. She felt her self lifted up and her blindfold was pulled off.

"Chris, what the hell, have you lost your mind?" Katlyn gasped in shock.

Chris Jericho laughed.

"No, I haven't, I noticed you a while back, but it's always Mark with you, now your mine and you're going to pay for kicking me." Chris said in a deadly voice. Chris lifted his fist and started beating her. Katlyn closed herself off mentally and tried to escape the pain, hopefully he would leave soon. Katlyn sank to the floor under his blows as Chris continued to pound her with his fists.

Chris looked down at her bleeding and bruised. He dragged her to a small room and threw her in and locked the door.

'I'll be back tomorrow and let's hope you're more cooperative for your sake." Chris said and left.

Katlyn lay on the floor and thought of Mark, tears ran down her cheeks. Mark would find her, she knew he would, that was her last thought before she passed out.


	37. chapter 37

Mark sat in the lobby waiting for Diane. He had called her and acted upset and said he needed to talk to her. Glen was watching from around the corner. Paul and Bradshaw were talking to the other wrestlers trying to get information. Mark had spent a sleepless night. He had finally got up and drove around all night looking for Katlyn he knew it was probably no good to do that but he had felt like at least he was doing something.

Scott got out of his truck and started to walk toward the hotel. He spotted Diane leaning into to someone's car talking. He ducked behind another car and crept closer, getting behind one car and then another until he was the next car over.

"I don't like you being here." A male voice said. It sounded familiar.

"Well Mark called me he was upset. Now's the time to move in for the kill so to speak, he will need lots of comfort in the next couple of weeks." Diane said laughing.

"Listen the last thing we need to do is raise suspicion. You need to be careful." The voice said.

Scott peeked around the car to get a look.

It was Chris Jericho; could he have something to do with taking Katlyn?

  
"You go have your little fun with that little bitch and I'm going to have mine with Mark, don't worry so much." Diane said and flounced off.

Scott rushed back to his car, he was going to follow Chris he had the feeling Chris and Diane was behind this whole thing. He waited for Chris to pull out and he slowly followed him.

"Oh Mark, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry," Diane said rushing up to him.

Yea right Mark thought she hated Katy.

"Thanks Diane, I just cant believe this happened, I mean who would want to hurt her/" Mark asked.

"Well it could just be one of those random acts of violence. Things are getting to be so dangerous these days." Diane said.

""Why don't we get a bite to eat, I haven't eat since it happened." Mark said.

"Come on you poor baby." Diane said leading him to the restaurant. 

It was all Mark could do not to smack her, he just knew she had something to do with this, he couldn't prove it yet but he would.

Paul and Bradshaw had talked to a lot of guys this morning but no one seemed to know anything. They seen Christian and called him over.

"What's up guys?" Christian asked.

"Were trying to get some leads on what happened to Katlyn, were talking to all the guys to see if anyone might have seen or heard anything suspicious." Bradshaw said.

"Oh I heard about that, to bad, Katy's a real sweet kid." Christian said.

"So you seen any body strange around or have you seen Diane around here?" Paul asked.

"No I haven't, but you guys are barking up the wrong tree with Diane, I think she's over Mark." Christian said.

"Why do you say that?" Bradshaw asked.

"Her and Chris Jericho been going hot and heavy for a while now, she stays with him almost every night." Christian said.

Paul looked at Bradshaw this was news to him. Usually this would be all over the rumor mill.

"Hey Chris has been very hush hush about it. The only reason I know, is because I walked in on them one night, Chris told me not to say anything because he didn't want mark to get pissed." Christian said.

"Thanks Christian, you been a big help." Paul said.

"Let's go find Mark, this is getting real interesting." Paul said.

Scott parked behind the warehouse after Chris had gone inside. He was getting a bad feeling. He got out and went toward the warehouse. He just hoped his hunch was right and Katlyn was here.

Chris unlocked the door and pulled Katlyn out of the room. He had left her in nothing but her underwear and her shirt last night and she was freezing.

"Now little girl, we're going to have some fun." Chris said kissing her hard on the mouth.

Katlyn kicked at him , but she couldn't get away.

Chris pulled back still holding on to her.

'I told you last night to cooperate or I'm going to hurt you." Chris said. He drew back and slapped her.

Katlyn didn't scream, she was probably going to be raped her mind accepted the fact, but she just couldn't lay there and let him.

Chris grabbed her breast and twisted it painfully and kissed her again forcing his tongue in her mouth.

Katlyn bit his tongue and Chris pushed her back on the floor.  He began unsnapping his pants and pulled them down. Katlyn watched in fear. Chris grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her knees. 

"Suck my dick, bitch." Chris said.

Katlyn pulled back. 

"Fuck you Chris, no way!" Katlyn Screamed.

"You little bitch." Chris said and tried to force her to.

Katlyn let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Scott heard the scream and his blood ran cold. Oh God he hoped he wasn't too late. He ran toward the scream hoping he could get to Katlyn in time.


	38. chapter 38

Paul went in the restaurant and waved Mark to come over.

"I'll be right back." Mark told Diane and walked over to Paul.

"Guess what Diane and Chris Jericho have been doing the nasty the last few weeks and don't want anyone to know." Paul said.

"Well that's interesting is Chris in the hotel, we need to have a little talk with him." Mark said.

"No I already checked he has a room but he's not there right now." Paul said.

Mark was starting to get panicky. Katlyn had been missing a long time and he was really worried.

Mark stalked back over to Diane and grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Mark what are you doing?" Diane asked.

"We're going up to my room to talk, and if I don't get some answers I like, you're going to be sorry." He said as he dragged her to the elevators.

The sight Scott walked in on enraged him. Chris was beating the hell out of Katlyn; he had obviously been trying to force himself on her or may have already. Scott took in the fact she didn't have anything but her underwear on and she had been beat badly. 

Scott launched himself at Chris and pulled him off Katlyn. He punched him in the face breaking his nose instantly. Blood gushed out of his nose and Chris screamed.

Scott grabbed him again and started pounding him over and over.

"You little punk, how do you like having the hell beat out of you?" Scott growled in a rage.

"Please stop." Chris begged.

Scott threw him against the wall and started kicking him when he hit the floor. He didn't stop until he became aware of Katlyn's sobbing. He looked down at Chris and realized he wasn't moving. He wondered if he had killed him. Scott saw he was breathing though and turned to Katlyn who was curled in a ball crying. He dialed the police on his cell phone and told them what had happened. He then called Mark.

"Mark I found Katlyn." Scott said.

"Where is she, is she alright?" Mark demanded.

"At the warehouse on 6th street, the big green one. I followed Jericho and found her. I called the police, if you know where Diane is keep her on lock down, she's in this up to her eyeballs." Scott said.

"I got her here, she aint going nowhere. Is Katlyn all right?" Mark asked again.

"Mark get down here she needs you man, I'm not sure what he done to her." Scott said quietly.

Mark heart lurched. God let her be okay.

"I'll be there soon." Mark said and hung up.

Scott walked over to Katlyn and squatted in front of her.

"Katlyn honey?" Scott said.

She didn't answer. She just continued to cry.

Scott pulled his shirt off.

He gently pulled her up off the floor. Katlyn flinched at first and then she seen it was Scott and relaxed some.

"Here honey let me put this shirt on you." Scott said.

Katlyn gratefully let him slide the shirt over her head.

"Thank you." Katlyn said still crying.

Scott pulled her gently in her arms. He held her while she cried her heart out.

"It's okay sweetie." Scott said as he held her tight.

She calmed down some and relaxed in his arms.

"Honey did Chris hurt you?" Scott asked.

"He didn't rape me, he was going to, but he ttouched me." Katlyn said and started crying again at what he had done to her.

"Okay honey, it will be okay, Mark's on his way." Scott said gently.

By the time Mark got there the police had hauled Chris away and were on there way to the hotel to pick up Diane who Mark had left with Kevin. Mark walked in and seen paramedics hovering over Katlyn. He was about to rush over and Scott stopped him.

"Mark I need to talk to you." Scott said.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked.

"He beat her pretty bad, nothing she won't heal from. He came pretty close to raping her. He had her cloths off and Katlyn said he touched her. She's pretty distraught and upset. Just be gentle with her, she been asking for you." Scott said.

Mark felt his throat tighten, he felt like crying himself. His poor baby. He wanted to Kill Chris.

"Don't worry Chris is in bad shape. I damn near killed him." Scott said

"Thanks man for finding her, if you hadn't she would probably be dead right now." Mark said his voice cracking.

"Go see your girl, she's waiting." Scott said.

Mark walked over slowly. He looked at her. She had bruises and cuts everywhere. He wanted to weep that someone had hurt his girl like that. Mark walked over and picked her up in his arms.

"Mark." Katlyn cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Mark said.

Katlyn clung to him.

"It wasn't your fault Mark." Katlyn whispered.

Mark kissed her head.

"I'll never let you be hurt again." Mark said.

The paramedics told Mark she had no broken bones, she just needed rest for a while. They had bandaged the worst cuts and gave her some pain medicine.

Mark thanked them and carried her out to his truck and gently laid her in the seat. He closed the door and got in on the drivers side. Katlyn moved over to his side and lay against him.

"I'm going to take care of you girl." Mark said and started the truck. He vowed he would never let anything hurt her again no matter what he had to do.


	39. chapter 39

Mark lay in the bed holding Katlyn while she slept. He looked at her and made a note of each bruise and kissed her softly in her sleep. She had given the police a statement about what had happened. Chris and Diane were both under arrest and facing kidnapping charges and attempted murder. Finally they had left and Mark had bathed her and fed her. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep and had been sleeping soundly for the last 4 hours. Mark couldn't sleep so he laid there holding her and watching her sleep. She had whimpered a few times and Mark had soothed her back to sleep. All the guys had called wanting to know how she was. Mark had told them to come by in the morning after she had a good nights sleep. Mark didn't ever want to see her hurt again, he felt the pain she felt and wished he could take it from her. He realized how much he loved her.

Katlyn slowly came awake and realized she was sleeping in Mark's arms. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I love ya baby girl." Mark said.

"I love you too Mark." Katlyn said quietly.

"Do you want to talk?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked down at his chest. She was ashamed at what Chris had done to her, she wasn't strong enough to fight him off, if Scott hadn't had come along he would have raped her.

"Talk to me Katy." Mark said seeing the pain she was feeling.

"I let him touch me." Katlyn said quietly.

"Hold on little girl, I'll not have ya blaming yourself. Chris is the one who was wrong not you. He did a terrible thing, it's not yer fault, do you understand me?" Mark said looking at her.

Katlyn eyes filled with tears as she looked into his eyes.

"I feel so dirty." Katlyn said crying on Mark's chest.

Mark held her tighter.

"No baby girl, don't feel that way, ever." Mark said his heart breaking for her.

Katlyn cried for a few minutes and Mark held her close to him stroking her and whispering soothing words to her.

Katlyn lifted her face to look at him.

"You really still love me, you don't hate me, cause I would die if I didn't have you Mark." Katlyn said.

"Katy, I love ya with all my heart, now and forever baby girl, you'll have me forever if ya want me." Mark said tears in his eyes.

Katlyn sighed and lay back against him.

Mark started singing to her. Katlyn smiled. It was her favorite that Mark always sang to her.

Pure love, baby it's pure love

Milk and honey and Captain Krunch and you in the morning

Pure love baby it's pure love

Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love

Pure love You're the picture of pure love

Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love

Mark held her tighter, as Katlyn cuddled up to him.

I wake up with sunshine 

Laying beside me

And bluebirds singing right outside my window

Soft warm kisses 

Say good morning

Katlyn smiled. She realized she was at home in Mark's arms.

Then I get breakfast in bed

You know you make me so happy with

Pure love, baby it's pure love

Milk and honey and Captain Krunch and you in the morning

Pure love You're the picture of pure love

Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love

Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love

Ninety-nine and forty-four one hundreds percent pure love.

Mark finished and kissed her gently. Katlyn pulled herself up to lie on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart and that's how she fell to sleep. Mark kissed her once more and closed his eyes. He just thanked God he was holding her in his arms. He would never let her go again. He drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had since this had all started.

Katlyn got up early and showered. She had decided she wasn't going to let this ruin her life. She had Mark; her career in writing was going good. She was going to put this behind her and get on with her life. She got out of the shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt and slipped off down the hall to Trish and Paul's room and knocked on the door. 

Paul answered the door and smiled when he seen Katlyn. He swung her into his arms and kissed her.

"Katlyn I'm so glad you're alright." He said.

Trish came running over and hugged her.

"Girl I was worried sick about you." Trish said.

Katlyn hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." She said.

Paul ordered breakfast and they sat down and talked. They all avoided the subject of Chris and Diane. Katlyn didn't want to even think about it.

There was a knock at the door and Paul let in Scott and Kevin.

Katlyn surprised everyone when she grabbed Scott and hugged him.

"Thank you." Katlyn said in a soft voice.

Scott just nodded and hugged her back.

"Hey what about Big Sexy?" Kevin asked grinning.

Katlyn laughed and hugged him. It was great to be back among her friends.

There was another loud banging at the door and Paul opened it to a pissed off Mark. 

Mark stormed in and walked over to Katlyn.

Katlyn swallowed hard, damn he looked pissed, she was pretty sure it was because she left without telling him. She had figured he was going to go into overprotective mode because of all that happened.

"Little girl, don't you ever take off without telling me again!" Mark bellowed at her.

"Mark I'm not a child." Katlyn said getting a little angry herself.

Mark was fixing to blast her again when he stopped and looked at her. She was covered with bruises, she had been through a horrible ordeal and here he was yelling at her.

"Katy I'm sorry I yelled baby, I was just worried." Mark said.

He bent down and kissed her.

Katlyn couldn't believe her ears. She figured he would March her back to the room and order her to stay there. Mark had already moved across the room to talk to Scott and Kevin.

Katlyn shrugged. He must be trying to chill with her until she felt better. Truth be told, she liked her Mark just the way he was, hardheaded and bossy. She smiled. 

A lot of women wouldn't go for Mark's overbearing ways but she always felt so safe with him and cared for. He'll probably be back to his old self in a couple of days Katlyn thought to her self. She went over and sat next to him.

Mark smiled down at her.

"Love ya." Mark said.

Katlyn grinned at him.

"Love you." She said.

Katlyn smiled. Things were going to be alright.


	40. chapter 40

Katlyn sat down her laptop in frustration. She couldn't write, she had some kind of block. She kicked the table in anger. The last months had passed quickly. She had healed rather quickly and had pretty much put the whole incident behind her. But one thing had come out of it she didn't know how to handle, Mark had changed. She hadn't noticed it so much at first.

Bur then she had cursed at him one day and he hadn't said a word. Katlyn had just stared at him. Okay she thought that was weird. So she had started pushing his buttons just to see his reaction, there was none. She was starting to get frustrated from his lack of response to her. She steeped up her behavior, she would go to the club without telling him, he would track her down and make sure she got home safe but he never said a word. She stayed out late trying to piss him off but nothing. The old Mark would have jerked a knot  in her tail, but now, he said nothing. They had started making love again too, but even that was different, Mark was gentle and sweet which was all well and good, but he treated her like a piece of china he was afraid to break.

Katlyn sighed as she remembered some of their wild lovemaking sessions in the past, she missed them. Mark's dominating ways in the bedroom turned her on, but that too was gone. Katlyn had come to one conclusion, Mark didn't love her anymore, hell he didn't seem to care what she did, there lovemaking lacked the passion and excitement it used to have, he just wasn't interested anymore. Katlyn figured he was staying out of pity, Mark was if nothing a compassionate man. He probably didn't want to hurt her. Katlyn felt the tears sting her eyes and blinked them back.

There was a knock at the door and Katlyn went and opened it.

"Hey Sweetie." Paul said.

"Hey." Katlyn said.

Paul walked in and shut the door. Paul had noticed her behavior change over the last few months, hell everyone had and Mark's lack of response. He was worried about both of them.

"What's up?" Katlyn asked sitting down on the couch.

"You were drinking last night." Paul said cutting right to the chase." 

"So, I had one drink and Scott gave me a ride home, what's the big deal." Katlyn asked.

"Your 18, its illegal, that's the big deal young lady, does Mark know?" Paul asked.

"Mark don't give a shit what I do." Katlyn said and looked away from Paul.

"That's bull Mark loves you, you're acting like a brat, in fact you been acting this way for a while, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Listen, I'm not two here I do what I want, Mark could care less what I do anymore, so to hell with what you or anybody else thinks." Katlyn said. She got up and left the dressing room. Paul stared after her and shook his head. He was going to have a talk with Mark, Katlyn really wasn't herself.

Katlyn plopped down at ringside and watched Mark practice. Her heart still skipped a beat when she looked at him. God she loved him. But it was obvious he had lost his feelings for her.

Mark seen Katlyn sitting by the ring. He stopped practicing his moves and watched her. Katlyn had changed since the incident with Chris and he didn't know what to do. She had become foul mouthed, she ignored him, she stayed out late with no phone calls to tell him where she was, she would take off and not tell him where she was going and she had developed a really smart ass attitude. At first he thought a good ass busting would do her a lot of good, but Mark couldn't bring himself to inflict any pain on her, she had been hurt enough. He kept seeing her the day Scott found her, crying bruised and battered. He had let a lot of stuff go with her, simply because he couldn't bring himself to be hard on her anymore, he didn't want to add to her pain. He sighed, He missed there wild lovemaking to, but she was fragile after what Chris had done to her, he didn't want to bring back no bad memories of him, so he remained a gentle lover with her until she indicated she was ready for more than that.

"Katy, come here." Mark said.

Katlyn ignored him which pissed him off but he hid the fact and climbed down out of the ring and went to set beside her.

"Let's leave after my match and go have dinner?" Mark said.

"I'm going out." Katlyn said.

It was all Mark could do not to grab her and shake her.

"Fine." Mark said and got up and left.

Katlyn started crying as soon as he left. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Hey what's wrong brat?"

Katlyn looked up to see Scott.

She fell into his arms crying.

"Mark doesn't love me no more." Katlyn cried.

"That's crazy girl, you know he loves you." Scott said.

"No he don't, he don't give a damn what I do." Katlyn said.

"Come on, let's go get a bite to eat and have a talk." Scott said.

Katlyn nodded and took his hand and followed him.


	41. chapter 41

Katlyn sat with Scott talking. Scott listened to her and realized Mark and Katlyn were not communicating with each other.

"Katlyn you two need to sit down and talk to each other. You need to tell Mark what you need what you want from him, I'm not sure why he hasn't wrung your neck yet, because me and Paul both had the urge too over the last few months." Scott said.

Katlyn flushed. She knew she had been acting like a brat, but she was so frustrated and she was doing anything to get a reaction from Mark.

"I'll think about it." Katlyn said.

Scott sighed. Looks like he was going to have to talk to Mark.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." Katlyn said.

"Okay kid, be careful." Scott said.

He definitely needed to find Mark after the show.

Katlyn was at the club with Trish, Torrie and Terri. She wasn't really having a good time, she missed Mark, but she didn't know how to deal with him right now. She got John Cena to get her a couple of drinks and started drinking pretty early. Hell she was depressed and at least she could cheer up a little with a couple of drinks under her belt. She knocked the drinks back and went out on the dance floor.

"Girl you need to chill with the drinking." Trish said.

"Oh come on I just want to have a good time." Katlyn said.

Trish just shook her head, sooner or later Mark was going to lose it with Katlyn and when he did it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Paul caught up with Mark after his match.

"We need to talk about Katlyn." Paul said.

"What's wrong is she alright?" Mark asked.

They walked in Mark's dressing room.

"No she's not, she thinks you don't love her no more." Paul said.

"Where the hell she get an idea like that, I been bending over backwards to be patient with her." Mark said.

"Yea well maybe you're bending to far, she takes your lack of reaction to her shitty behavior as the fact you don't care about her anymore." Paul said.

Mark sat down hard. He realized he had made a big mistake with her. Of course he had changed on her overnight; she would think he didn't care no more.

"I been a idiot huhh?" Mark said.

"No just a man in love that was concerned about his girl." Paul said.

"It's just after everything she had been through, I didn't want to scare her or hurt her. I guess I just went in the opposite direction of what I used to be." Mark said.

"Well consider the fact, Katlyn fell in love with the man you are, she knew how you were, she loves that part of you. She's really confused, you two need to set down and talk." Paul said.

There was a knock at the door.

Mark opened it to Scott.

"Man we need to talk about Katlyn." Scott said.

"I take it you know what's going on with her too." Mark said.

"Yea I found her in complete meltdown by the ring today crying her heart out, said you didn't love her no more. She is really confused Mark." Scott said.

"Do you know what Club she went too?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Scott said.

He gave Mark directions to the club.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate you coming to me." Mark said.

"No problem man, we care about both of you, you know." Paul said.

Mark nodded and headed off to the club. Him and Katlyn had a lot of talking to do. 

Katlyn had about 3 drinks and was feeling pretty good. She went to set down and take a break.

"Uhh oh." Trish said.

"What?" Katlyn asked.

"Don't look now, but Mark is headed this way." Trish said.

Katlyn was a little nervous since she had been drinking, in fact had a mixed drink setting in front of her.

"So, I do what I want." Katlyn said.

Trish looked at her and shook her head; she had a feeling things were going to go down hill fast.

Mark walked up and saw that Katlyn was drinking. He took a deep breath; he wasn't going to lose it just yet.

"Katlyn get up, were going home." Mark said in a calm voice.

"No." Katlyn said.

"Umm I got to go, see you guys." Trish said and left.

"Katlyn I don't repeat myself, get moving." Mark said.

"Kiss my ass Mark, you don't tell me what to do." Katlyn said.

Mark bent down on eye level with her.

"You got two options, get up and walk out of here or I'll carry ya out and embarrass ya in front of your friends, don't try me girl." Mark said in a deadly calm voice.

Katlyn made the right choice; she got up and followed him out of the club. She didn't know what had come over him, but he sure wasn't happy right now. 

Mark opened the door of the truck for her and she climbed in. He went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Are you drunk?" Mark asked.

"No. I had a few but I'm not drunk." Katlyn said.

"Good cause we need to talk." Mark said.

Katlyn was relieved he seemed to be back to his old self, but was scared at the same time. She figured she better start trying to save her hide now.

"Mark I just had a few and I was going to ride back with Trish." Katlyn said nervously.

"Your not old enough to drink, we been over this before, right?" Mark said.

"Fuck Mark, I'm not a kid." Katlyn said getting angry.

"One more cuss word Katy, and when we get home I'll wash yer mouth out with soap, seem like lately you taken to foul language and it stops now." Mark said.

"You wouldn't dare?" Katlyn said.

Mark looked at her.

"Try me Katlyn." Mark said.

Katlyn set back and shut up, she was in deep shit for sure, she was probably better off if she said nothing.


	42. chapter 42

The ride home was silent. Katlyn and Mark each lost in there own thoughts. Katlyn had begun to worry that Mark was going to tell her they were through. He said they needed to talk. The closer they got to the hotel the more upset she became. Mark noticed how edgy she had become on the drive home. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and stopped the truck. He got out and went around and opened the door for her. They rode the elevators in silence and Got off on there floor and walked to there room. Mark opened the door and let her in then followed. 

Mark went in the bathroom and ran a hot bath for her. He filled it with the scented bubble bath she liked. He went in the room where he found her sitting on the couch.

"Katy go take a bath, I'll order some coffee for ya." Mark said.

Katlyn got up and did as he said. She sank into the scented water with a sigh. God this felt good. She bathed and then lay back thinking about what was going to happen. What would she do if Mark dumped her, he was like air to her, she needed him.

"Come on baby girl." Mark said.

She opened her eyes to find Mark standing there with a towel.

She stood up and Mark helped her out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. He dried her off then grabbed a brush and brushed out her long hair. He slid a pair of panties on her and one of her silk nightgowns.

Katlyn followed him into the room and sat on the couch. He poured her a cup of coffee and waited patiently while she drank it.

She got through and set the cup down.

"Katy Honey, I love ya, I haven't stopped and I never will, I need ya to know that." Mark said.

He sat on the coffee table right in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I love you too Mark." Katlyn said as tears pricked her eyes.

"Katlyn I know I've acted different lately, when I saw you that day, saw what Chris had done to you. It scared me. I guess I was scared to say anything thing to you or get on ya about the way you was acting. I kept seeing you that day and I couldn't bear to add to yer pain. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Mark asked.

Katlyn nodded. Mark had just been trying to protect her as usual. 

"I didn't stop loving you, not for a second. Girl I love ya more than anything." Mark said.

"Mark I'm sorry for the way I been acting." Katlyn said looking into her eyes.

"I'm as much to blame as you are, I should have realized what was going on sooner. I should have talked to ya before now." Mark said.

Mark leaned over and hugged her tight.

"Mark why don't you make love to me the way you used to?" Katlyn asked in a whisper.

"Honey, I want to more than anything. I was just afraid of hurting you, of being to rough and bringing up bad memories." Mark said kissing her on top of the head.

"I miss it Mark, I miss the way things used to be." Katlyn said.

"Me too baby girl. We're going to make things right I promise." Mark said.

Tears of relief flooded Katlyn's eyes when she realized Mark sill loved her and wanted her.

"It's okay baby." Mark said and pulled back and kissed her lips.

Mark gazed into her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower. I expect to find ya naked in my bed when I come out."  Mark said.

Katlyn's breath caught in her throat. His words were like a physical caress. She was already hot for him.

Mark kissed her lips softly and got up and went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Katlyn scrambled off the couch and shed her clothes. She jumped on the bed and lay on her back. She propped her back up with some pillows and pulled her legs up and set her heels flat on the bed. She let her knees fall outward. She knew this was how Mark wanted her. They had played this game before. She grinned. She thought of what Mark was going to be doing to her for the next couple of hours. She was so wet now and he hadn't even touched her yet. She wanted to touch herself but she didn't, no Mark wouldn't like that. He wanted her hot and ready for him, for his touch. She willed him to hurry because she thought she would die if he didn't come out soon to relieve her frustration. Katlyn closed her eyes and waited, praying he wouldn't make her wait long.


	43. chapter 43

_*warning sexual content*_

Mark walked out of the bathroom and stopped short and caught his breath. He was always caught off guard by her beauty. His hard on was already about to explode and seeing her waiting for him like this was about to drive him over the edge. He walked to the bed and stared at her, her eyes were shut and her breathing was heavy. She was just as turned on as he was. He bent over her and placed his lips on her wet pussy kissing it.

"Ohhhhh Markkkk!" Katlyn moaned and her body began to tremble.

Mark pulled back and watched her. By God she had came from one touch. Damn if this wasn't something new.

Katlyn finally opened her eyes and looked up at Mark.

"Baby you must have been hot as hell to come from one kiss on that sweet pussy of yours." Mark said grinning.

"I'm always hot for you Mark." Katlyn said.

Mark smiled.

He lay down over her and kissed her deeply probing her mouth with his tongue while his hands freely roamed her body.

Katlyn moaned and wiggled under his touch. His tongue licked and nipped at her lips.

Katlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so his body was pressed tightly to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to impale her self on his hard-on. Mark wouldn't let her however.

"Fuck me Mark." Katlyn said in desperation.

Mark pulled back.

"Giving orders girl?" Mark asked.

'No Mark, but I need you." Katlyn pleaded.

Mark sat up on his heels.

"Get on yer hands and Knees." Mark said.

Katlyn scrambled to comply. Mark reached out and stroked her wet pussy causing Katlyn to moan and push back against him.

"Be still Katy." Mark ordered.

Katlyn mustered every bit of self control she had and stilled her self.

Mark reached out again and stroked her slowly.

"MMMMmmm." Katlyn sighed as Mark stroked her slowly over and over again.

Mark moved closer and kissed her back as he stroked her. Katlyn groaned and had to catch her self to keep from moving.

"Tell me what ya want girl." Mark growled.

"I want to cum!" Katlyn moaned.

Mark smiled and continued to stoke her.

"Mmmm Yea." Katlyn moaned in pleasure.

She was close to the edge now ready to fall.

"Don't cum till I tell ya to." Mark said still stroking her.

"Mark I got to." Katlyn moaned.

"No." Mark said.

Katlyn willed herself not to cum. She was lost in his touch, but she held back.

Mark removed his fingers from her pussy and Katlyn groaned in frustration.

"Mark." Katlyn whimpered.

Mark positioned himself behind her. He grabbed her hips and plunged in hard causing Katlyn to scream out his name.

Mark thrust into her hard and fast ready to cum himself. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Damn baby yer so tight." Mark growled as he slammed into her over and over.

"Mmmm Markkkkk!" Katlyn moaned wanting and needing to cum.

"Cum Katy, cum for me." Mark moaned.

Katlyn fell as he ordered in a wave of pure pleasure.

"Markkkkkk!" Katlyn yelled as he thrust into her pussy over and over.

Mark growled and gripped her hips tightly as his release came. He felt her inner muscles grip his cock and he shot his seed deep in her wet core grunting and thrusting into her like a wildman.

"Oh fuck yea." Mark grunted as he emptied his seed in her.

Katlyn was moaning and whimpering in pleasure her body still trembling from the intense orgasm. Mark pulled him self from her and flipped her to her back. He spread her legs and pressed his face to her pussy licking and sucking up every drop of there essence from her pussy. He slowly moved up her body and kissed her deeply. Katlyn licked his lips savoring there taste still lingering on his mouth. Katlyn scrambled up and knelt between his legs and licked his cock clean of there essence. Mark gently ran his hands over her head as he watched her work his cock back into hardness.

"Mmmm yea baby, suck me." Mark groaned as he watched her head moving up and down on his cock.

Mark felt her humming in pleasure as she sucked his cock. He grasped her hair and knotted his hands in it. He thrust his cock deep in her mouth. He started a steady rhythm of pumping his cock in and out of her sweet mouth while she used her tongue to torture him.

"Yer so good Katy." Mark groaned as he pumped into her hot little mouth.

Katlyn was in heaven. She loved to taste him and to please him.

Mark thrust one more time hard and shot his seed deep in her throat.

Mark roared with pleasure as Katlyn swallowed every drop of his seed and licked and nuzzled him as his orgasm raced trough his body.

"Katy my love." Mark murmured as his body trembled in pleasure.

Mark looked down as she continued to lick his cock.

"Baby girl, come here." Mark said.

Katlyn sat up and Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her close kissing her.

Katlyn clung to him. She had missed this so much.

Mark lay down and pulled her beside him. Katlyn laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Mark lay there for a long while stroking her back.

"Katlyn I love ya girl." Mark said.

"I love you too Mark." She whispered.

Katlyn was busy tracing his tats with her fingers.

"Mark?" Katlyn asked.

"Yea baby?" Mark said.

"Are you going to….ya know….punish me for the way I been acting the last couple of months?" Katlyn asked nervously.

"Not for that no, I take a lot of responsibility for that, we should have talked a lot sooner than we did and that was mostly my fault. However the drinking is a different matter. I hate repeating my self and I thought I made myself clear on the drinking before." Mark said.

"Oh." Katlyn said.

She was hoping he would forget about her drinking, no such luck.

"I hope I'll be able to 'impress' on you tomorrow when I say no drinking I mean it." Mark said.

"Now get some sleep, were both tired." Mark said and pulled her closer in his arms.

Katlyn sighed and cuddled up to him. It felt so good in his arms; she would worry about tomorrow when it got here. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	44. chapter 44

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Glad you guys are liking the story._

Katlyn awoke early and laid there looking at Mark. She was filled with love for this man. When Mark had first told her what he wanted out of a relationship she had been scared. She wasn't sure she could turn her self completely over to this man. She wasn't sure she could be in this kind of relationship, without losing her self completely. Now she couldn't imagine being any way else. The last two months had been the worst, she had been lost without Mark there guiding her and loving her in the way she wanted. She realized Mark had seen something in her in the beginning that called to his soul. She was made for him, and he for her. She knew a lot of people didn't understand their relationship, thought she was a weak minded person, but she didn't care anymore. She was happy with Mark; she felt safe with him and loved. Mark had set her free from years of pain built up in her. She was happy and loved.

Katlyn kissed him gently and got out of bed to go sit on the balcony. It was pouring down rain and she slid down on the stone floor and watched as the rain came down hard. The sound was relaxing and she leaned her head back and thought about the changes in her life in the last months.

"Katy, you all right?" Mark asked.

Katlyn looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I was just thinking." Katlyn said.

Mark sat down beside her and wrapped his big arm around her. She leaned against him and turned to watch the rain once more.

"What ya thinking about?" Mark asked.

"Just you and me, and stuff." Katlyn said.

"Come to any conclusions?" Mark asked.

"Yea, that I love you more than life itself, I want to be with you." Katlyn said.

Mark looked at her. She had been doing some serious soul searching it seems. Mark said nothing. He waited for her to continue.

Katlyn sat silent for a moment.

"I hand my heart and soul freely to you Mark, forever. I will never refuse you anything. I submit to you all I have and all I am to you, you own my soul." Katlyn said looking up at him.

Mark kissed her gently.

"You own my soul to little one, always." Mark said.

They sat there for a while just enjoying being together.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be waiting in the room for you." Katlyn said.

Mark nodded and watched her leave.

Mark couldn't believe he had finally found the woman for him. She was perfect in every way and the thought of ever losing her scared the crap out of him. He had never felt this way about anyone. He vowed he would love and cherish her forever. She would never have to doubt his love for her again.

Katlyn climbed out of the shower and pulled on a long t-shirt. She wasn't planning on going anywhere today. She pulled on her panties and then brushed out her long hair. She went in the bedroom and sat on the bed to wait for him.

Mark came in the room and seen her sitting on the bed. He walked over and caressed her long hair.

"Let's braid this to keep it out of your face." Mark said.

Katlyn turned so he could braid it, which he did quickly.

"There ya go." Mark said and Katlyn turned back to him

"Are ya hungry, do ya want me to order breakfast now?" Mark asked.

"No, I think I'll wait till later." Katlyn said.

Mark nodded.

He went to set in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Come here little one." Mark said.

Katlyn got up on trembling legs. She might accept this, but she wasn't looking forward to it. She stood in front of Mark.

"Katy, I love ya." Mark said

She looked in his eyes and seen the love there.

"I know, I love you too." Katlyn said.

Mark pulled her across his lap. He lifted the t-shirt up over her back. Katlyn shivered.

"Katy, I hope this will put an end to the drinking issue once and for all. Do you think it will?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark." Katlyn said already close to tears.

Mark lifted his hand and brought it down on her bottom. It wasn't that hard and Katlyn was surprised. He continued to do this over and over the smacks not really all that hard. He kept that up for 10 minutes until her bottom was stinging, but it wasn't unbearable.

Mark stopped.

"Katy I would die if any thing happened to ya, I couldn't live without ya. I don't want ya drinking no more it could land you in dangerous situations." Mark said.

Mark lifted his hand and started smacking her again, this time it was harder and more uncomfortable and Katlyn started to squirm under the hard smacks. He held her wait tight though and she wasn't going anywhere. By this time Katlyn was crying.

Mark stopped again.

"Who bought you the drinks?" Mark asked.

Katlyn wasn't a rat and didn't really want to rat out John Cena, after all she had asked him too.

"Well let's see if I can't loosen up yer tongue." Mark said.

He went to work delivering hard slaps on her lower bottom insuring sitting was going to be painful for a couple of days.

"Mark stop!" Katlyn yelled. 

It was hurting now and she had enough.

Mark didn't stop however.

"Mark please." Katlyn begged sobbing now.

Mark stopped again

"Who bought the drinks?" Mark asked.

"John Cena." Katlyn said sobbing.

Mark started smacking again.

"Are ya going to drink anymore?" Mark asked as he applied hard smacks to her bottom.

"No, I swear, I won't." Katlyn cried out.

Mark finished off with 5 hard smacks and set her on her feet.

"Katy I hope we don't have to ever go over this again." Mark said.

Katlyn was crying hard by this time. Mark went to reach for her but she turned away and went and lay on the bed crying.

Mark sighed, but it was understandable, she wasn't real happy with him right now.

Mark got up.

"Katy I'm going to go get us some breakfast, I'll be back in a little while."  
 Mark said.

"Okay." Came the tearful reply.

Mark picked up his wallet and keys and left. Hopefully she would be a little calmer when he got back.

Katlyn finally stopped crying and got up and went and washed her face. She wasn't really mad at Mark, but this had hurt a lot worse than last time. He had took his time and really set her on fire. She figured she would never even look at a drink again without getting a tingle in her butt. She flipped on the TV and lay on her stomach. Katlyn grinned, her butt might hurt but she was sure happy to have Mark back. She smiled as she remembered there loving making last night.  It had been wonderful. She smiled they didn't have to leave until tomorrow. Maybe they could spend the day entertaining each other.


	45. chapter 45

Mark came in and found Katlyn lying on her stomach toward the end of the bed watching TV. He set the food down on the table and walked over and squatted down in front of her. Katlyn gazed in his eyes. God she loved this man. She took his hand and turned it over and pressed her lips to his palm. She felt the heat still coming off his hand and looked down at it. It was as red as her bottom and probably just as sore.

"It hurts?" Katlyn asked.

Mark nodded.

Katlyn lifted her head and kissed his lips gently.

"I'll always feel yer pain baby." Mark whispered.

Katlyn sensed they were at a turning point in there relationship, that they were both coming to the realization that this was it for them, they would spend the rest of their lives together, there was no more wondering if this relationship would work, they had both fully accepted there roles and were happy with them.

"Let's eat Katy." Mark said.

He helped her up and Mark set down at the table and sat Katlyn on his lap.

Katlyn squirmed a bit on his hard thighs trying to get comfortable to no avail.

"I don't think yer going to be comfortable no matter how ya sit, at least not for a few days." Mark said.

Katlyn frowned.

"You're not being very sympathetic." Katlyn said.

Mark grinned.

"I'm not ya brought it on yourself." He said.

Katlyn pouted as Mark began to eat.

She started to get up and Mark pulled her back down.

"Ouch." Katlyn said landing on her sore butt.

"Eat." Mark said.

Katlyn just sit there with her arms crossed.

"Come on Baby, eat, when we get through I'll rub yer butt for ya and make it all better." Mark said grinning.

Katlyn couldn't stay mad and grinned and picked up her fork and started eating.

Mark kissed her cheek.

Katlyn looked at Mark and smiled.

"I think I'll keep you." Katlyn said.

"Good cause I'd be lost without ya." Mark said.

Katlyn smiled. So this was blissfully happy. Life was finally coming together for her and Mark.

"So you two work out your problems?" Paul asked.

"Yea, we never been so happy." Mark said as he lifted weights in the gym.

"Well good, I'm glad to here it." Paul said.

"How are things with you and Trish?" Mark asked.

"Great in fact, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Paul said grinning.

"Hey that's great man." Mark said getting up and shaking Paul's hand.

"Well she hasn't said yes yet." Paul said.

"She will, Trish is crazy about ya." Mark said smiling.

Paul just grinned.

That got Mark to thinking. Maybe it was about time, he made his little woman his wife. Hell he loved her more than anything, might as well make it legal.

"Baby girl, come here." Mark said.

Katlyn got off the couch and came to sit beside him on the bed.

"Our 6 month anniversary is coming up. I thought we would go out of town for a few days to celebrate. Glen told me about some cottages ya can rent up in the Tennessee Mountains. I rented us one for a couple of days. I thought we could get away together just you and me, what do ya think?" Mark asked.

Mark that would be great!" Katlyn said and hugged him.

"Good cause I got a surprise for ya." Mark said grinning.

"What?" She asked.

"I aint telling, you'll have to wait." Mark said.

"Come on tell me." Katlyn whined.

"Nope." Mark said.

"Oh okay, but I got a present for you too, and I'm not telling." Katlyn said sticking her tongue out.

Mark grinned and hugged her.

"Okay we'll both have to wait." Mark said.


	46. chapter 46

Katlyn was busy packing for the trip. They were going to leave tonight. They were in North Carolina, so Mark had decided to drive. Katlyn sat down with a heavy sigh. She was worried. She had racked her brain to think what Mark's surprise could be and she had come to one conclusion. Katlyn was no stranger to the internet so she had went to some of the Dom websites now again just to check things out. She was pretty sure Mark was going to collar her. She knew that was common place between Dom's and there Sub's. There was just one problem, she didn't like it one bit. She thought she had willingly turned over every bit of her soul to Mark, but if she didn't want him to collar her, then she was holding something back. In turn she felt guilty for holding back and for putting her pride above Mark. The last few days she had been miserable. Katlyn started crying. She was so confused.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mark said.

He had walked in to find Katlyn crying on the bed.

Katlyn didn't answer, just continued to cry.

Mark sat down and picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Come on baby girl, what is it?" Mark asked.

"Beat me Mark, I deserve it." Katlyn cried pressing her face to his chest.

"Darlin, why do you feel the need to be punished?" Mark asked in a gentle tone.

"I haven't surrendered to you completely; I've been dishonest with you." Katlyn said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me what yer talking about Darlin." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"I figured out what you're going to do, what your surprise is." Katlyn said.

Mark frowned.

"Well tell me." Mark said.

"You're going to collar me." Katlyn said looking down.

"Do what!" Mark said looking at her like she was crazy.

Katlyn didn't answer and kept her gaze averted.

"Katy stay off those damn websites. I define my own relationships not some website. Okay?" Mark said.

Katlyn sat silently still not answering him.

"Katy look at me." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have no desire to mark you as my property and flaunt you in public, like a prized mare, that's not my way and you know it. I love you deeply and truly, me and you define our relationship and no one else." Mark said.

"But shouldn't I be willing to do that if I loved you and wasn't holding back?" Katlyn asked.

"No, if it don't feel right to you, then it's not right, not right for us and our relationship." Mark said.

"Really?" Katlyn asked.

"Really." Mark said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Now young lady how long have you been worrying about this?" Mark asked.

"A couple of days." Katlyn said.

"Why didn't ya come to me and ask me about it?" Mark asked.

"I was ashamed. I felt like I was holding back from you." Katlyn said.

Mark hugged her close and kissed her.

"Don't ever keep anything from me, ya can talk to me about anything girl, Okay?" Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

"Keeping things from me is the best way I know to earn a trip across my knee." Mark threatened. 

Katlyn looked up at him to see if he was serious, but she couldn't tell.

"Don't tense up Katy, you been a real good girl lately." Mark said in that sexy voice of his, the one that turned her into mush.

"Have I?" She asked quietly.

"Uhh huh." Mark said.

"In fact I was thinking maybe you earned a good girl spanking." Mark whispered in her ear.

Katlyn giggled. That was what Mark called those sensual trips across his knee that only gave her pleasure. She was quite fond of them.

"Seems you're not totally against the idea." Mark said.

"Uhh no, in fact I think it's a wonderful idea." Katlyn said.

"Well you just run along and wash yer face, its all red. Then get yer cute little ass back in here, I'll be waiting." Mark said.

Mark watched her run off to the bathroom and smiled. Silly little thing he thought and sat back on the bed to wait.


	47. chapter 47

Katlyn looked at Mark. He was busy building a fire in the fireplace. The cottage was wonderful. The living room was big but cozy. It was wood paneling and done in warm brown and russet red. It had a homey feeling. The bedroom was just as spectacular with a huge balcony that overlooked the snowcapped mountains. A huge bathroom with a sunken tub that doubled as a Jacuzzi. The kitchen was small and cozy, but really unnecessary since Mark said he would order all there meals from the main houses kitchen.

"No cooking for me or my girl for a few days." Mark had said hugging Katlyn tight.

"Dinner will be up in a few minutes. Why don't you go soak in the Jacuzzi and I'll come get ya when it gets here." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

She went over and kissed Mark lightly on the lips and headed for the bathroom.

Katlyn sat in the Jacuzzi relaxing. She wondered how Mark was going to take his present so to speak. Well two presents really. She grinned at the thought of the first one. It was a small wooden paddle she had found on Ebay. She smiled at the thought of the fun they would have with that. She was pretty sure that would appeal to Mark's Dom side, hell it appeal to her too, she thought about the fun they could have tonight. She had her and Mark's name inscribed on it. She was sure he would love it. She giggled at the thought of what they would be doing later tonight. She sobered quickly though. The second surprise so to speak, she wasn't so sure how he would react. She had went to the doctor because she wasn't feeling well, imagine her surprise when he told her she was pregnant, about two months gone. She wasn't sure how Mark was going to react. They had never discussed children. The first thing Mark did when they started having sex was take her and get her on birth control. So she assumed he wasn't going to be exactly thrilled. She had taken all her pills the doc had told her sometimes birth control fails. Well this was one of those times. She was pretty nervous about telling him. What if he insisted she get rid of it? Katlyn knew this was one of those times she couldn't obey him. She wanted her baby more than anything.

"Penny for yer thought." Mark said.

Katlyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh nothing, there not worth a penny." Katlyn said joking.

"Come on and eat." Mark said holding out the towel so he could dry her.

Katlyn got up and stepped into his arms and her wrapped the towel around her. He dried her off and slipped the silk gown over her head. He dried her hair and brushed it out.

"Go set dinner out on the table in front of the fire, I'm going to take a quick shower." Mark said.

"Okay." Katlyn said.

Katlyn set the food on the coffee table. He had ordered grilled salmon with a variety of grilled vegetables and rice. She set there plates side by side and sat down to wait for him. She didn't have long. He had on a pair of sweats and nothing else and Katlyn found her mouth watering at the site of his sexy arms and chest. 

"Damn you look good." Katlyn said.

Mark laughed and set down beside her.

"You look pretty good yourself." Mark said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mark picked her up and set her in between her legs and they spent the next 45 minutes feeding each other and laughing and talking. Mark got up and put the dishes in the kitchen and came back. He put a few pillows down in front of the fire.

"Come here." Mark said.

"Wait I'll be right there." Katlyn said and scurried off to the bed room.

Mark grinned. What was she up to? She came back with two wrapped packages and set down in front of him.

"For me?" Mark asked.

"No for my other boyfriend hiding in the closet." Katlyn said grinning.

Mark laughed.

"Okay which one first?" Mark asked.

She picked up the bigger one and handed it to him.

Mark opened the wrapping and took the lid off the box. Katlyn saw his eyes light up and the grin on his face. He pulled the paddle out and smiled at her.

"Little girl, I love it, were going to have some fun with this." Mark said.

"Good that's what I was hoping." Katlyn said giggling.

"Umm it's only for fun though; I sure don't want to get whacked with that thing for real." Katlyn hurried to add.

Mark laughed.

"Well then I guess you better behave then and you won't have to find out what a real spankin with this thing feels like." Mark said.

Katlyn turned red and nodded.

Mark leaned over and kissed her.

"I love it, now what could ya get to top this?" Mark asked.

Mark picked up the smaller box and opened it. Katlyn watched nervously. Mark pulled out the baby booties looking at them and at her and it dawned on him what it meant. Katlyn was scared he didn't look real thrilled.

"How far along?" Mark asked.

"Two months." Katlyn said in a low voice.

"Girl it was just two weeks ago I beat yer ass for drinking. I could have hurt ya and made ya lose the baby not to mention you was drinking. Why didn't ya tell me?" Mark asked.

"I didn't know I just went last week and found out. Mark I would never drink if I knew I was pregnant, you know that. They did a bunch of tests on me, I told the doc I had a few drinks. He said every thing was normal, just not to drink no more." Katlyn said.

Katlyn looked over t him and seen tears in his eyes.

"I could have made ya lose the baby." Mark said his voice full of guilt.

"No Mark, you didn't hurt me, and you didn't know." Katlyn said hugging him.

Mark pulled her in his lap and cradled her.

"So your happy about this, I didn't think you wanted kids." Katlyn said.

"I never did, but then I never loved anyone like you before, I can't think of anything I want more than our baby." Mark said kissing her.

Katlyn smiled and snuggled in his arms.

"Now I got something for you baby girl." Mark said. 

He reached behind him and picked up a small box. He set Katlyn on the coffee table and got down on his knee. He opened the box and pulled out a stunning gold ring with a heart shaped diamond and two small diamonds beside it.

"Katy will ya marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Mark asked.

"You want to marry me?" Katlyn asked in shock.

"Yea Darlin. I do." Mark said grinning.

"But I'm your Sub. Can you do that?" Katlyn asked.

"Baby girl, we can do any damn thing we want." Mark said smiling.

"I want ya for my wife, not my Sub; I want us to be partners, lovers, friends, and parents together." Mark said.

"Yes Mark, I'll marry you." Katlyn said tears running down her cheeks.

Mark pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Katlyn looked up at Mark with a smile on her face.

"So since I'm going to be your wife now, I can do what I want right, no more spankings or you telling me what to do." Katlyn asked.

"You just think again little one, I'll wear the pants in this family, I'm still the same old fashioned man ya fell in love with." Mark said.

Katlyn grinned.

"Good I was just checking." She said lying back against his chest.

Mark smiled and wrapped her in his embrace.

"You do get a reprieve while yer pregnant though. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or the baby." Mark said kissing her cheek.

Katlyn giggled.

"So I can be as bad as I want while I'm pregnant." She said laughing.

"Yea you can be, after ya have the baby and you've recovered, I'll just tan yer hide with this paddle every night for a week or two to catch ya up." Mark said with a straight face.

"Umm I was just kidding." Katlyn said.

Mark laughed.

"Let's get to bed, I got some things in mind." Mark said.

"Can we test the paddle out?" Katlyn said.

"I don't know Darlin, you being pregnant and all." Mark said.

"Aww just for fun, you know how hot that makes me." Katlyn said grinning.

Mark picked her up in his arms and bent to grab the paddle.

"I guess a few swat wont hurt." Mark said grinning.

"Mark I love you." Katlyn said suddenly serous.

Mark bent his head to brush her lips with his.

"You stole my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on ya Katy, I'll spend the rest of my life loving ya." Mark said.

Katlyn pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

"Best burglary I ever pulled." Katlyn said grinning.

Mark smiled and started to the bedroom. Happiness was finally there's and they had a lifetime of tomorrows to explore it. 

**The End**

**Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
